


down for three

by lunarsoo



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of dick sucking, a lot of other people mentioned, cheerleading au, pet-names galore, sex in a public space, side!baekyong, side!kunten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Despite not being the most popular sport out there, Cheerleading doesn't come without its rewards - some of them more unexpected than others.Or: Mark finds himself falling for not one, but two of his teammates, who are dating each other. Eventually, he discovers that that's not a problem at all.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 42
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, just to clarify i don't know much about cheerleading so keep that in mind when you're reading. i did my best with the little knowledge i had (i did watch bring it on at least five times if that counts as research?)
> 
> part 1 is tame and mostly fluffy, but part 2 will be way more filthy so keep an eye on the tags if you do come back for that.
> 
> with that said, hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> (title comes from the song touchy feely by ro james)

Mark kills the engine, a hand gripping the steering wheel tightly as he stares at the gym through the dusty windshield. The compact, three-store building resembles a shoebox made out of glass. More than ever before, it intimidates Mark. But it also excites him: to finally be in college doing what he loves. 

Mark never really allowed himself to dream about getting into a college cheer team. He didn’t think he’d be able to. But here he is, at one of the top cheerleading colleges in the country about to have his first team practice.

Ignoring the way his stomach’s churning, his sweaty palms and all the self-doubt that’s been eating at him, Mark wills himself to step out of the car. The chilly winter wind hits his face and Mark instinctively pulls his hoodie over his head, fishing his duffel from the car’s floor before swinging the door shut and turning the alarm on.

This is it. 

Mark takes a deep breath before he turns around and starts heading towards the building. Despite his nerves he manages to greet people as he steps into the brightly-lit and blissfully warm hallway, smiling and waving shyly at a few acquaintances.

It’s been only a few weeks since Mark moved in, but he’s always been pretty good at making new friends and generally getting along with people. He’s not your typical extrovert, but he isn’t an introvert either, personality type lying somewhere in between. He left his friends and cheermates behind when he moved, and that’s taken a toll on him so he’s going out of his way to try to get to know people. In no way is Mark a pushover, but he figures the only way he’ll make it through these two years away from home is if he puts in the effort to build genuine, meaningful relationships, especially with his new teammates.

The main reasons Mark is so nervous about practice are a mixture of first day jitters with being around some of the best athletes in the country. He’ll be sharing a mat with people he’s looked up to for years and the reality of it all is slowly starting to sink in. Even though he knows he’s earned this spot or else he wouldn’t be here, there’s still that incessant little voice nagging in the back of his mind, asking him if he is truly good enough.

_ It’s time to find out _ , Mark thinks as he pushes open the door to the practice room, the sound of chatter increasing in volume as he does so. 

The gym is huge, bigger than anywhere else Mark’s ever practiced in. He takes in the high ceiling and the walls lined up with championship banners and trophies. Intentionally, Mark looks past all of the people already there, not locking eyes with anyone but well aware of the many pairs of eyes on him.

“Mark Lee?” A voice comes from his left and Mark tears his gaze away from the opposite wall where the huge Siberian tiger head is painted in the college colors: yellow, black and blue. He turns his head to face the person who obviously knows who he is and is met with none other than Kim Jongin. Mark has his breath knocked out of him because that’s  _ the _ Kim Jongin  —  three times national champion, legendary flyer and one of Mark’s idols, and he’s standing right in front of him with a huge smile on his face as he looks at Mark.

Mark doesn’t say anything, just stares back at Jongin, wide-eyed and on wobbly legs. Then Jongin is chuckling, obviously accustomed to getting this type of reaction out of people because why wouldn’t he.

“Are you Mark Lee? Did I get that right?” Jongin asks and he looks almost shy, his plump bottom lip forming a cute pout as soon as he’s done speaking. Mark feels like he’s going to faint any second now.

Before he starts to feel even more lightheaded Mark inhales and exhales, intent on regaining his composure. He reminds himself of why he’s here, of how hard he worked to be standing right at this spot and then he finds his voice again.

“You did, yeah… That’s me,” Mark answers, voice coming out a little weaker than he hoped it would, but still good enough.

“Hey, nice to meet you, man.” Jongin extends a hand that Mark takes after wiping his sweaty palm on his sweatpants. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Jongin,” Mark says and Jongin almost seems surprised for a second. Did Jongin think Mark wouldn’t know who he is? He finds it unlikely.

“Welcome to Neotech. We’re so thrilled to have you here. I saw you at tryouts and you’re such an amazing flyer. You have grace and charisma and that’s exactly what Hyukjae was looking for.” Jongin’s praise makes Mark's head spin and he really feels like he needs to sit down to slowly process it all.

“T-thanks! That means so much coming from you, I mean, you’re… You’re  _ Kim Jongin!  _ You’re my idol! _ ”  _ Mark almost regrets opening his mouth to speak because of how ridiculous he must sound, fanboying over Jongin right off the bat, but then he sees a faint blush spread across Jongin’s cheek and the thought immediately flies away. 

“Wow. It’s such an honor to be called someone’s idol, but really, I’m just a guy trying my best like everyone else.” He looks around the room as he says that and Mark takes a moment to admire his handsome side profile. 

Jongin’s not only incredibly talented but also humble  _ and _ hot as hell. How will Mark survive an entire year being around Jongin he has no idea. Mark realizes he’s staring when Jongin turns to him again with a curious expression on his face. “So… Do you wanna go change?” Jongin asks, snapping Mark out of his reverie.

“Yeah, sure… Which way…?” Mark’s voice trails off and it’s his turn to look around to try to spot the door to the changing rooms anywhere.

“Our changing rooms are actually on the first floor so you have to go back out, but you might get lost. Let me get Yukhei to show you the way,” Jongin says and before Mark can even open his mouth he’s jogging across the room towards a small group of people who’ve been lounging by the benches.

Mark shifts the strap of his duffle on his shoulder as he watches Jongin talk to this other guy - whom he assumes is Yukhei - sitting on the floor. He’s really handsome; black hair with streaks of blue falling charmingly over his forehead. Mark thinks he recognizes him from tryouts but he can’t really be sure. They talk for a few seconds, Jongin turns to where Mark is and motions with his head in his direction and Mark hurries to avert his eyes so Jongin doesn’t notice he’s staring.

When he dares to look in their direction again, Yukhei’s holding a hand Jongin offered to help him up. Mark’s actually surprised at how tall Yukhei is, body lean and muscular. He stumbles in Jongin’s direction once he’s up, and then he’s wrapping an arm around Jongin’s middle before he leans in and plants a kiss on Jongin’s lips.

_ Whoa. _

Mark’s face suddenly starts to burn and he immediately looks down at his feet, turning his body around slightly, not wanting to intrude into their private moment. Mark’s head is spinning with how fast things are unfolding. He didn’t expect that the first ten minutes of him walking into practice would be so eventful. After a few minutes, Jongin is back with Yukhei in tow and Mark is sure he is still sporting a somewhat bewildered look on his face because Yukhei laughs a little when his gaze locks with Mark’s.

“Hey, dude, nice to meet you. I’m Wong Yukhei, but you can just call me Yukhei. Or Xuxi,” he winks at Mark as they shake hands briefly, Yukhei’s huge hand enveloping Mark’s considerably smaller one, his grip firm.

Mark introduces himself, too and then Jongin is rushing them towards the door. “Go, go. Hyukjae will be here in five minutes and you know how strict he is about starting practice on time.” 

“Calm down, babe. He’s not going to kill us. He needs us to win this year,” Yukhei says, dragging his feet on purpose while Mark does his best to match his purposefully slow pace since he has no other option.

“You know damn well there are at least five other guys who are ready to take your place on the mat if you slack off, so don’t even think about making Hyukjae doubt your commitment,” Jongin says, suddenly turning serious. Yukhei stops and turns to him, looking apologetic and Mark stops too, a few steps behind them.

“Babe, I’m just joking,” Yukhei tells Jongin, voice assuming a low and intimate tone. Mark feels like a third wheel so he tries his best to look anywhere but the two of them. He still can’t help but hear the exchange, though.

“You know how much this year means to me since it’s my last,” Jongin says, letting out a sigh. Mark can see Yukhei moving closer to Jongin in his peripheral vision. He takes Jongin’s hand and kisses his knuckles tenderly.

Mark really doesn’t want to intrude, he  _ genuinely _ doesn’t, but he’s standing right there, and he can’t really just go find the changing rooms by himself now that Jongin recruited someone to show him around. So it’s not really his fault. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that,” Yukhei apologizes again and Jongin nods, smiling up at Yukhei, showing he understands.

“Yeah, I know you were just clowning but I’m still bummed about our losing last year,” Jongin says and Yukhei laughs lightly, letting go of Jongin’s hand in favor of cupping Jongin’s face with both hands. He squishes Jongin’s cheeks between his hands and Jongin gives his arm a slap, laughing at Yukhei’s silliness before he stands on his tiptoes and gives Yukhei a quick peck on the lips.

Yukhei then lets him go and turns to Mark, “Let’s go, Mark. Jongin’s right! Coach is a hardass and will make us do a hundred pushups if we’re late.” 

“A hundred?” Mark asks, stupefied as Yukhei throws an arm around his shoulders and they start for the door again.

“Don’t lie to the new kid, Xuxi!” Jongin says as he runs past them, giving Yukhei a slap on the ass.

Yukhei’s contagious laugh echoes throughout the entire room and Mark can’t help but smile as he lets himself be led outside by the taller man.

♡♡♡

Jongin wasn’t kidding about Hyukjae being strict. Mark has had his fair share of coaches but none of them as scary as Hyukjae. He and Yukhei were able to make it back seconds before Hyukjae walked through the door dressed in an all black outfit, leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and combat boots. 

It’s not Hyukjae’s looks that intimidate Mark though, it’s how his mere presence gets everyone scurrying to their feet to stand on the mat. The man didn’t even have to say a word.

“Hyukjae’s scary, I know, but we would literally die for him,” Yukhei whispers to Mark while they’re waiting for Hyukjae to address them.

“How long have you and Jongin been on the team?” Mark asks in an equally low tone.

“I’ve been here for a year. This is Jongin’s third and final year. After this, he’ll attend a dance academy for a year. He wants to become a dance teacher,” Yukhei tells Mark, chuckling when he sees Mark’s surprised expression. “What? Didn’t Jongin’s number one fan know that?”

“Shut up,” Mark mutters under his breath, shoving Yukhei to the side playfully.

Mark would regret running his mouth to Yukhei while they were at the changing room earlier if he hadn’t already realized it’s Yukhei’s thing to joke around. There’s no real malice or ill intent behind his words, he just likes to make people laugh and Mark gets really good vibes from him. 

Yukhei’s about to say something else - Mark knows that because he’s leaning in again as to not be overheard - when Hyukjae calls for attention. Yukhei straightens up and all the noise dies down. Mark tries to spot Jongin in the little cluster of people and when he finally does he sees him standing at the opposite side of the mat, wrapping athletic tape around his wrist, full attention on their coach. Mark takes that as a cue to do the same and averts his gaze to the middle aged man’s direction.

“I’ll keep this short so we can start our warm-up but I just wanted to welcome our new athletes to the team, and say welcome back to our returnees! The start of another year is always full of expectations and some anxiety about what the future holds, so please don’t hesitate to reach out to one of your fellow teammates, as well as to me or to any of our amazing staff. We’re all family here, and family takes care of their own!”

The speech goes on for a few more minutes with everybody coming together afterwards for their war cry. By the time practice finally begins, Mark’s nerves have subsided considerably. He’s already gotten to know more than half of the team which is impressive since there are about forty of them including himself and Yukhei and Jongin are constantly stopping by to check in on him and to help him stretch.

“Don’t forget to point your toes,” Jongin says while Mark’s doing his heel stretch. Mark nods and makes sure he points his toes, getting a thumbs up from Jongin before he moves on to the next person.

It seems that all the senior athletes have been assisting the newcomers though, so Mark doesn’t feel special or anything until Yukhei brings him a bottle of mineral water and a towel which he hasn’t done for anybody else as far as Mark knows.

After warm-ups, Hyukjae asks for all of them to do a short routine on the mat one by one. Mark’s nervous again but it’s a good type of nervousness, not the crippling one. He knows he’s good and he’s confident in what he can do. Besides, everybody is cheering him on when he steps out onto the mat. As soon as the adrenaline kicks in, Mark’s tumbling backwards on the mat and performing a perfect landing after a solid - if not technically flawless - full set.

The hooting and clapping from the rest of the team is deafening and it makes Mark’s head spin. He’s sporting the biggest smile as he runs to the sideline and Yukhei envelopes him in a bone-crushing hug. He hears Jongin congratulate him right before he walks out to perform his own routine. A bunch of their other teammates come to congratulate Mark as well and he looks up at Hyukjae who gives him two thumbs up. 

The feeling of elation wears off a little slower than the adrenaline and Mark’s still basking in it hours after he’s left the gym; all of his doubts and worries from earlier nowhere to be found.

♡♡♡

Yukhei’s infectious laughter can be heard through the door as Mark approaches his teammates' shared suite. They’ve been at cheer bootcamp for two nights now (they have five more to go) and it has become Mark’s little ritual to drop by Jongin and Yukhei’s room every night to watch football games or a movie. It’s their way to unwind after a long, exhausting day of practicing.

It’s been a little over a month since Mark joined the team, but it feels like it’s been much longer than that. He never expected to feel like he belonged in a strange place so many miles away from home as fast as he did, but that’s what happened and Mark is so glad it did.

Mark knocks on the hotel door and when he hears Jongin’s voice  —  a little hoarse from all the shouting and cheering they do in practice  —  tell him to come in, turns on the handle and steps inside. The room is dark except from the light coming from the huge TV screen on the wall. Jongin is lying shirtless on his stomach on the king size bed with Yukhei straddling his thighs. 

“‘Sup Mark,” Yukhei says in greeting, thumbs digging into Jongin’s lower back. Jongin doesn’t say anything, just waves at Mark, a grimace on his face as Yukhei continues to knead his way up his back muscles.

“Hey,” Mark nods, walking around the bed to sit on the opposite side of the bed. “I brought Takis.”

“Where did you get this from? Actually, I don’t wanna know,” Yukhei says with a grin and immediately opens his mouth wide so Mark can feed him a taki.

“I brought it with me,” Mark says, holding up the taki between his thumb and index for Yukhei to catch with his mouth. 

“You know we’re not allowed snacks during bootcamp, right?” Jongin comments, words followed by a groan when Yukhei presses on a particular sore spot with the heel of his palm.

“I didn’t know that!” Mark confesses, hand stilling inside the bag of snacks.

“It’s fine though ‘cus we all bring snacks. We just make sure Coach doesn’t find out,” Yukhei reassures and Mark nods, shoulders sagging in relief.

“Is this a rerun?” Mark asks, finally paying attention to the game they have on.

“Yep. From last weekend. We’re going to watch a movie tonight. Jongin picked one, right baby?” 

“Uhum,” Jongin mumbles, reaching blindly for the remote control next to him on the bed. “Xuxi, can you text Baekhyun and Ten and see if they’re really coming over?”

“Yep! On it,” Yukhei answers, rubbing Jongin’s sides soothingly before he leans forward and plants a few kisses down his spine. Mark mostly stares at the TV already used to the couple’s displays of affection. At first it always made him blush and feel weirdly out of place but as time passed and he started spending more time with the other two it stopped bothering him.

Yukhei gets off the bed and goes looking for his phone in the messy room while Jongin sits up and makes himself comfortable next to Mark. The scent of Jongin’s cologne mixed with the sweet scent of the massage oil Yukhei was using fills Mark’s nostrils once Jongin gets closer.

“How are you?” Jongin asks, reaching inside the bag and retrieving a taki. He pops it in his mouth and chews, head turned to Mark’s direction.

“Okay. A little sore, but it’s not like I’m not used to it. My ribs hurt so I took a painkiller right after showering.” Mark stretches his legs lazily in front of him, crossing them at the ankles and Jongin nudges him with his knee out of habit.

“You sure? You landed on an angle during one of the baskets. If it’s too painful we should talk to Hyukjae and go to the doctor. Don’t put on a brave face and try to bear with it, okay? That’s stupid.” 

“I promise I’m okay. Thank you for worrying about me,” Mark says, genuinely touched by how caring Jongin is. He knows Jongin’s suffered a number of serious injuries in his career and that came with being in cheer for a long time, so he’s always attentive and checking on everyone when they fall or injure themselves doesn’t matter how minor the injury is.

“Please, no need to thank me,” Jongin says with a smile, reaching for another taki. He turns his attention to the TV and switches channels. 

“What movie are we watching?” Mark asks after a moment of silence.

“Evil Dead!” Jongin replies and Mark laughs because he knows Ten hates horror movies and he’ll definitely complain about it when Jongin tells him.

“Hey,” Yukhei says reemerging from the bathroom with his phone in hand. “Ten and Baek aren’t coming. Say they’re too tired.”

“Old men,” Mark rolls his eyes while next to him, Jongin chuckles. Yukhei throws himself on the bed next to Jongin, head on his boyfriend’s lap. Mark watches them with a soft, fond smile and at the same time notices that Yukhei isn’t wearing a shirt either ( he definitely was when Mark came in). 

It makes Mark feel a little giddy at the fact that his friends feel so comfortable around him to the extent of not being self-conscious in his presence. Not that there was anything to be self-conscious about: both Yukhei and Jongin are gorgeous, with ripped god-like bodies and faces that would put models to shame. 

But still, they didn’t hesitate to let Mark into their lives. On the contrary, they welcomed him with open arms and offered him their unconditional friendship. Mark didn’t expect them to grow so close in such a short time, so all of it has been unexpected but so incredibly amazing that Mark can’t help but feel grateful for it.

Somewhere along the way, as the movie rolls on, Yukhei brings out more snacks from his suitcase and Jongin runs out to get them some sodas from the vending machine. The movie is full of jumpscares which Mark hates so he grabs a pillow and hugs it so he can hide his face in it during really tense moments. Yukhei teases him a bit for it but he’s the one yelping whenever a demon pops up on the screen. Jongin gives up on trying to sush his boyfriend after the fifth attempt.

By the time the movie’s over, the three of them have dozed off. Mark’s lying on his stomach still hugging the pillow against his chest, eyes fluttering open and closed as he drifts in and out of sleep. Yukhei is sitting cross-legged with his head against the headboard seemingly knocked out while Jongin’s hugging his boyfriend’s knee with his head propped on Yukhei’s thigh also in a half-asleep state.

Mark ponders getting up and going back to his room, but his body can’t seem to obey him. The bed is so comfortable and the pillow smells faintly of the cologne Jongin and Yukhei share… Would not be so bad to just fall asleep, right?  _ I’m sure they won’t mind... _ is the last thought in Mark’s head before he drifts off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


Mark arrives at the gym right on time, throwing his bag on the floor then pulling his sweatshirt over his head. Thankfully, he’s wearing his practice shorts under his jeans because he wouldn’t have had time to run to the changing room.

About ten seconds after Mark gets there, Hyukjae walks into the room with determined strides. Sunyoung, their choreographer, trailing behind him. Everybody shares confused looks because Sunyoung usually doesn’t come to practices so early before a competition. They haven’t even started working on their pyramid formations yet.

“Listen up, everybody!” Hyukjae says, not even bothering to tell everyone to gather around as they all gravitated to the center of the mat as soon as they saw Hyukjae storm into the room. 

“I was just informed by the college’s chairman that we will be performing at half-time at the next basketball game.”

Mark hears groans and protests from all around him. Next to him, Yeojin, another flyer, is shaking her head in disbelief. 

“I know, guys, I know! We usually don’t do this but apparently this is a big game for the college and they want us to be there to show our support and cheer the team on. Now, we don’t have much time to come up with a new choreography, so I brought Sunyoung to work with what we have down so far and build around it. We don’t need really complicated stunts or anything. It will be something way simpler than our usual routines,” Hyukjae assures them, his tone conciliatory.

A few protests can still be heard after Hyukjae’s done talking but one look from the man has everyone shutting up as Sunyoung takes the lead to teach them their choreography.

Mark is walking over to where he left his bag when he gets pulled back by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his middle. He doesn’t need to turn to know it’s Yukhei, already used to the other man’s antics. 

“How’s my favorite flyer this evening?” Yukhei asks, spinning Mark around in his arms with ease.

“Don’t let Jongin hear you say that,” Mark says but laughs, anyway. Yukhei grins and pulls Mark into a hug, almost lifting him off the ground. Mark’s hands fly to Yukhei’s bare biceps for balance even though he knows Yukhei has him.

“He wouldn’t mind, he knows he’s my favorite  _ everything _ .” 

“I’m aware,” Mark replies as Yukhei lets him go. He starts walking again and Yukhei follows him. “And I’m fine, just a little tired. Spent most of the afternoon writing this microbiology paper.” 

“You do look a little tired,” Yukhei says watching as Mark bends over to get his water bottle. Mark tries not to feel self-conscious since he’s wearing really tight shorts that barely reach his mid-thighs. It’s not like Yukhei is ogling him, though. Why would he when he has Jongin, literal god in human form, to look at, right?

“I’m also really fucking sore from last night’s practice. I have a bruise as large as your hand on my side.” Mark pops his water bottle open and gulps half of it down under Yukhei’s concerned gaze.

“Did you get hurt during the basket toss earlier?  _ Mark,  _ you gotta tell us when that happens! Can I take a look?” Yukhei asks tentatively, taking a step forward in Mark’s direction. 

“It’s no biggie, really. I knew it would be like this when I signed up. People think all flyers do is look pretty and hold poses up in the air but the reality of it is completely different, huh?” Mark didn’t want to sound bitter or like he was complaining but he grimaces when he notices that’s exactly how the words come out.

“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean you need to be in pain,” Yukhei’s expression turns somber. It’s always odd seeing him so serious like this and Mark’s suddenly regretting voicing his thoughts. 

“It kind of does,” Mark shrugs.

“God, you and Jongin are exactly the same.” Yukhei shakes his head, looking like he’s talking more to himself than to Mark. 

“He gets it because he’s also a flyer,” Mark says matter-of-factly. Yukhei sighs, nodding. 

Mark knows Yukhei wouldn’t get hurt by the words. 

Even though he’s also in cheer, Yukhei’s a base. Flyer and base are completely different positions and demand completely different things from the body. Of course bases have to be strong and fit and be able to think on their feet but being a flyer is so taxing on the body and mind that it’s impossible for someone like Yukhei, who never leaves the ground, never risks getting his neck broken every time he does a stunt, to fully understand.

“Just--  _ Please  _ take care of yourself, okay?” Yukhei says, resting a hand on Mark’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I will. I  _ am _ ,” Mark assures his friend. “It’s nothing serious, I promise. If it were, you’d be the first to know.”

Yukhei smiles wide at that and Mark can’t help but return it. 

The whole team is able to get the new routine down that same night which lifts everyone’s spirit, even though they weren’t all that excited at first. It’s always a confidence boost to be able to go full-out even with a minor, less complex routine.

Ten is helping Mark with post-practice stretching exercises, when Jongin and Yukhei walk up to them, both already fresh out of the shower. 

“Already heading out? Ah, the perks of being a senior and a senior’s boyfriend,” Ten comments, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You guys should come with us. We’re going out for burgers,” Yukhei says, a hand thrown over Jongin’s shoulders.

“ _ You’re _ going out for burgers. I need to watch my weight,” Jongin corrects, pouting a bit.

“I’m not against the idea. What do you think, Mark?” Ten asks, turning to Mark who’s been quietly listening as he slides down to the floor in a split.

“Sure,” he shrugs, bending his upper body backwards as he pulls on the stunt strap until the tips of his toes almost touch his head. He holds it for a few seconds before he gradually straightens up again, letting go of the band completely. 

“God, you’re flexible,” Jongin comments, unabashedly watching Mark. The latter feels heat creep up his neck and he murmurs a small ‘thanks’ as he gets to his feet.

“I know right? No wonder Hyukjae wasted no time snatching him up as soon as he saw Mark’s Scorpion,” Ten pipes in, sounding more like a proud dad than anything. It only works to make Mark blush even further. He’s always been bad at taking compliments.

"It was really impressive," Jongin agrees and that only serves to get Mark even more flustered. He doesn’t say anything, pretends he’s too occupied finishing his stretching routine.

A few minutes later the four of them are filing out of the gym, heading to Jongin’s Volvo. Ten gets in the passenger seat since he and Jongin are in a heated discussion about which of the new stunts they’ve been working on they should pitch to Coach while Mark and Yukhei take the back seat.

Mark rolls his shoulder back, feeling a couple bones pop, then relaxes against the cushioned seat. Yukhei, by his side, is absentmindedly scrolling through his Instagram feed, long legs spread so his knee bumps against Mark’s from time to time. Mark watches the other lick his lips and run his fingers through his hair and can’t help but think about how attractive Yukhei is. Not that he hadn’t noticed before, in fact, he’s been catching himself thinking about it more and more recently.

It’s not that Mark is attracted to Yukhei. That would be insane and plain wrong. Yukhei and Jongin are his best friends in the team and they’re together. Mark would never get in between them or even attempt anything. But he isn’t blind nor he’s made of stone. He can’t ignore the fact that Yukhei is exactly the type of guy Mark would go for - tall, athletic, handsome and just a little oblivious about it.

“Hey, Jongin and I were thinking… for spring break we could go down to the beach. Would you like to come along?” Yukhei’s words bring Mark back to reality and he has to take a few seconds to let them register.

“Uh, yeah, I’d love to. I just gotta check with my parents first,” Mark replies and the smile Yukhei gives him makes him giddy and wanting to melt into the seat. 

To make it all worse, Yukhei places a hand on Mark’s thigh and gives it a light - and what would be considered casual in any other circumstance - squeeze. Mark shifts his body awkwardly, chuckling lightly under Yukhei’s stare.

Mark’s so preoccupied with keeping the sudden spark of heat going through his body from making him act weird or stupid that he misses Jongin glancing at them through the rearview mirror with a smirk on his lips.

  
  


♡♡♡

It happens gradually, the change in the way Mark feels about his two friends. It’s new and it’s something Mark would never have expected to experience, but he doesn’t try to fight it, doesn’t question it. He knows his feelings for both Jongin and Yukhei go beyond friendship when he starts catching himself thinking about how it’d feel to kiss Jongin and to touch Yukhei’s body….. How it would feel to have his mouth on them and have them inside of him.

These are not thoughts you should have towards your friends, Mark knows that, but he doesn’t think there’s any harm if he doesn’t act on it. If all he does is sneak into his shower when things get to be too much and his body’s temperature rises so high he can’t stay in bed anymore and he needs release, not only physical but mental…. A purging of all the thoughts and fantasies in his mind that are constantly fed by the way the three of them have grown so close that there are barely any boundaries left for them to cross.

They’ve slept in the same bed, they’ve showered together, they’ve seen each other naked multiple times… Once at a party, Jongin and Yukhei have drunkenly made out in front of Mark, with Yukhei half-sitting on Mark’s lap.

No-one would blame Mark for it, so he doesn’t blame himself, either.

He keeps it to himself and deals with it the best way he can. If one day it ends up bubbling up to the surface, if all of it comes to light then he’ll deal with the consequences. But for now, Mark is content, happy and he doesn’t want to lose his friends or somehow jeopardize his spot in the squad. 

Not after working so hard to be a part of it.

Not after building a home this far from home where he’s allowed to do what he loves with people he loves. Maybe it’s just temporary attraction and it’ll pass, is what Mark thinks even as he finds himself wishing more and more for all those fantasies that flood his mind at night to become reality.

  
  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


Mark didn’t think it was possible to spend more time practicing than he normally did, but he was oh so very wrong. Despite all the talk that performing at pep rallies and halftimes isn’t what they train for, Hyukjae wouldn’t let them go out there and be anything less than perfect. They still have to go out there and kill their routine, and for that, they need to put extra hours into practice.

It’s not only stressful but really hard to balance the extra time on the mat with all the college work Mark has to do. He finds himself on the verge of having a breakdown, the exhaustion of pulling all-nighters and being on mat up to six hours a day catching up to him. That makes him careless during practice and he almost injures himself doing something he’s really used to doing. The scare is bigger than the pain, but Mark stills screams when he lands wrong after a tumbling set, twisting his ankle in the process and falling to his knees on the ground.

Some people rush to check on him; Hyukjae immediately sends Yerim to his side with a pack of ice. He takes off his shoes, rolling down his socks so Yerim can press the bag of ice to his ankle, while a few hot tears roll down his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Yerim asks, crouching down next to Mark. He nods, biting down hard on his bottom lip at a sharp twinge of pain.

She pulls the bag of ice away from Mark’s ankle to examine it, then presses it back gently before speaking again, “Don’t think it’s serious, but you should sit out for the day.”

“Yeah, okay,” Mark agrees without protest. He can really use the rest and one more hour of practice isn’t worth the risk of injuring himself further.

“Can you stand?” Baekhyun asks from where he’s been standing, observing them from a few feet away.

“I think so, but I could use some help.”

Baekhyun and one of the other bases, a hunky guy named Chanyeol come to help Mark stand up and all but carry him to one of the benches at the far corner of the gym. Mark thanks them and watches as they go back to practice. 

About fifteen minutes later Mark’s already growing restless from sitting around watching as everybody works so he decides to go back to his room early. 

He’s about to stand up when an out of breath Yukhei appears in front of him. He bends forward, hand on knees, catching his breath while Mark stares up at his friend in utter confusion.

“What happened to you?” Mark asks, eyebrows raised as Yukhei still can’t speak, reaching for the bottle next to Mark, uncapping it and chugging the entire content down in a few seconds.

“That’s what I should be asking,” Yukhei says after taking a deep breath.

Mark sighs. Word sure travels fast on campus. “I’m fine. Just twisted my ankle, so I’m sitting out for the day. Did you run here from class?”

“Yeah, I did. Don’t worry, class was already over, but I got a text from Baek telling me you were injured so I came as fast as I could. I let Jongin know, too so he’s heading to the dorms and will wait for us there.”

“There’s literally no need for that, Yukhei,” Mark has picked up the habit of calling Yukhei ‘Xuxi’ from Jongin so calling him  _ Yukhei _ instead is just a way for him to show he’s being serious and he doesn’t need babysitting from his friends.

As Mark already expected, the tactic proves to be useless and that’s exactly what they do as soon as they get to Mark’s crowded dorm room. At least Yukhei didn’t try to carry Mark bridal style up the stairs. He did make Mark lean most of his weight on him, though. But Mark didn’t really put up a fight since his ankle still hurt quite a bit.

Jongin’s waiting for them with Ibuprofen and bottles of gatorade and Mark can’t help but feel a little giddy with all the fussing around from the two older boys. They bring extra pillows from their own dorm to prop Mark’s feet up on them and Yukhei instantly curls up against Mark’s side as they settle down to watch some Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Jongin pulls down Mark’s gamer chair, which’s the only thing comfortable enough to sit down besides Mark’s (really small) bed. 

Yukhei asks Mark if it hurts too much and if he’s okay every ten minutes or so, a concerned frown playing on his handsome features that only disappears once Mark assures him, for the fifth time that yes, he is fine and that it doesn’t even hurt that much anymore. Jongin, besides Mark, silently watches them with a small smile that sometimes turns into a smirk. He isn’t as suffocatingly caring as Yukhei is but he makes sure he sets an alarm for Mark to take his meds on time and prepares another cold compress for Mark a few hours later.

When it gets late enough that all three of them start to yawn and Yukhei actually falls asleep with his head resting on Mark’s shoulder, Jongin announces that they should go home. He gets up, checks Mark’s ankle, satisfied when he sees the swelling has gone considerably down and then pokes Yukhei on his left butt cheek.

“Let’s go, baby. We gotta let Mark rest.”

“What? Go where? I can’t leave him alone, Jongin, he’s  _ injured. “ _

Mark chuckles while Jongin rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “And where do you think you’re spending the night if not in your own room, may I ask?”

“Here, of course! I’m perfectly comfortable sharing a bed with Mark.”

“Have you asked Mark if he’s comfortable with that?” Jongin replies, glancing at Mark who’s been quietly watching their exchange.

“He doesn’t mind, right?” Yukhei props his head on his hand, elbow digging in the lumpy mattress of Mark’s bed.

“Er… I don’t, but I don’t think you'll have a goodnight’s sleep. My bed  _ is _ too small. Jongin’s right.”

“Betrayal! I’m just trying to help,” Yukhei protests, pouting exaggeratedly at both Mark and his boyfriend.

“Xuxi… Mark will be fine. He says he isn’t in pain anymore and his ankle already looks much better. Let’s go to sleep, alright?” Jongin coaxes Yukhei with words as well as with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Yukhei finally relents with a sigh, gives Mark a kiss on the forehead before he stands up to go gather his things. 

Jongin sits next to Mark on the bed, gives him a couple of gentle pats on his thigh and tells him he can text him if he needs anything. Mark thanks Jongin, feeling himself grow sleepier by the minute. He actually took a small nap while they were in their third or fourth episode but tiredness is catching up with him again. 

He falls asleep as soon as Jongin and Yukhei leave the room, closing the door behind them. Mark won’t recall it in the morning but his dreams that night are filled with Jongin and Yukhei and a lot of soft forehead kisses.

  
  


♡♡♡

The morning of the basketball game is spent practicing. Mark’s exhausted and so is the rest of the team. They can’t wait for spring break and for their much earned rest. Coming up with a routine and perfecting it in such a short amount of time really took a toll on all of them physically but the team’s morale is the highest it has ever been.

They get the afternoon off to rest and get ready for the evening so Mark hides in his dorm room, reveling in the fact that his roommate is in classes all afternoon and he has the space all to himself. He spends a few hours blasting old school hip hop tracks and getting some assignments done. Around five, Ten shows up with Kun, his boyfriend, in tow, to help them with their makeup.

Usually male cheerleaders are not required to do makeup but as a flyer Mark feels like he has to look as pretty as the girls up there. His makeup is a little more subtle than theirs, but sometimes Mark feels like going all out. Like tonight. He tells Kun to have fun and ends up with glittery eyeshadow and pink lip gloss as well as rhinestones lining his carefully filled eyebrows.

Ten whistles as he watches Mark check himself on the full-body mirror. He’s wearing the cheer team’s official uniform: the black athletic shorts with yellow and blue stripes on the side and a matching crop top with the name of their college in bold, yellow trimmed blue font on the chest. Mark’s hair has been combed away from his forehead, gelled up and perfect so not a single strand is out of place. 

“You look like a whole snack, my friend,” Ten comments and Kun agrees with a smile and a small nod.

“Thank you, Kun. The makeup is beautiful!” Mark says, turning to give Kun a quick hug.

“My pleasure!” Kun answers while Ten wraps an arm around his boyfriend.

“Kun’s had a lot of practice doing my makeup and he’s become quite good at it. I keep telling him he should go to beauty school, but he’s set on becoming a pilot.”

“Makeup is just a hobby for me,” Kun shrugs and makes a face when Ten pinches his cheek playfully.

Mark looks away from the couple, busies himself with organizing his now messy desk until his friends are done having their little moment. As much as he’s gotten used to Jongin and Yukhei’s PDA, he still gets shy around other couples. He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he stopped feeling like a third wheel around the two, it just happened and Mark’s thankful for it considering how much time he spends with them.

Kun drives them to the game in Mark’s car because he’s not fit to drive with his nerves going haywire. Mark’s relieved to realize he isn’t the only one who’s a mess. Most of the freshmen are having a hard time concealing how anxious they are, with some of them looking like they’re about to be sick. Being somewhat good at hiding his nervousness, Mark tries to focus on calming everyone else down, giving reassuring words, back pats and offering water to whoever seems to need it.

Jongin and Yukhei are not there yet when Mark arrives, their absence felt since Mark could use a bit of reassurance himself. There are other seniors there but none of them are really close to Mark and he doesn’t feel comfortable voicing his worries to them. Not that there’s anything to be worried about, he tells himself. It’s only the first time jitters...

As time ticks by, Mark’s nerves only start getting worse. He wishes Ten was there but they had separated at the entrance to the changing rooms since Ten isn’t performing tonight. At some point, Mark just retreats to a faraway corner and begins to run the routine in his mind as a means to keep himself calm.

They’re fifteen minutes away from halftime when Yukhei and Jongin storm into the room both out of breath. Hyukjae gives them an earful and even though Mark can’t hear, he knows from the way Yukhei grimaces, that Hyukjae isn’t sparing them. He watches as Jongin obviously apologizes multiple times to their coach before Hyukjae walks away. Mark immediately averts his eyes so as not to be caught staring but he still watches from his peripheral vision as Yukhei sighs, runs his hands through his hair (the blue highlights mostly faded into a moss green now), shoulders sighing. Jongin gives his boyfriend’s shoulder a squeeze and a peck on the lips before he walks away. 

Mark fights back the urge to walk over to Yukhei and instead focuses on fixing his ankle-high socks. He bends down, a strand of hair falling over his eyes and reminding him to get a haircut whenever he has time to spare. Once he starts to straighten up, the thought of asking one of his squad members for some hairspray so he can fix his hair, he sees Yukhei walking in his direction.

“Oof, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Yukhei says, making Mark’s cheeks flush - gladly, he’s wearing a fair amount of blush for it to be really noticeable.

“Did Hyukjae chew you guys out?” Mark asks even though he already knows the answer.

Yukhei’s shoulders shrink in a half shrug as he takes a step further into Mark’s direction and puts his big hands on Mark’s hips. “You look  _ so good _ !” He prompts Mark to spin on his heels for him and Mark can’t hold back a giggle. He looks down, unable to stare at Yukhei’s face, but then the other is tilting his chin up with a finger and leaning forward to examine Mark’s makeup.

“Did you do this yourself? It looks really beautiful, man.” Mark’s follow Yukhei’s pupils as it moves up and down, right and left, taking in Mark’s makeup-enhanced features.

“It’s all Kun’s work.” Mark’s legs are suddenly wobbly, his breath baited - both an obvious result of Yukhei’s scrutinizing gaze. When the latter finally lets go of his face and takes a step back, Mark discreetly exhales and changes his stance, trying to get over the strange feeling.

“Should’ve known,” Yukhei nods, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks incredible with the cheerleader uniform even though bases wear simple black sweatpants and a jersey. Yukhei is naturally hot, especially when his arms are bare, revealing his impressive guns and his beautifully tanned skin. There’s even a little bit of chest visible because of how see through the jersey’s material is. Mark swallows thickly, shakes his head trying to clear his head. At least he isn’t that nervous anymore. He should thank Yukhei for the distraction.

“Where’s Jongin?” Mark asks after recomposing himself.

“I think he’s getting changed. We literally rushed over here and he didn’t have time to do it. It was stupid, really. We thought we had time to stop by his sister’s place and make it back with time to spare but obviously there was traffic because of the game.”

“It happens. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Mark tells his friend and Yukhei smiles in return.

“How about you? How are you doing? Nervous?” Mark almost lets out a groan before he catches himself. 

“A little bit,” he lies, already feeling the gut-churning feeling coming back.

Yukhei seems to see right through Mark’s lie if the look he gives the younger is anything to go by, but he decides not to say anything. In turn, Mark’s thankful for that: sure that it would probably just make things worse.

“You know everything will be fine. Jongin and I will be there with you. And I’m  _ always _ going to catch you, Mark.” The way Yukhei says the words like he means it more than anything he’s ever said before makes Mark’s stomach flutter and his heart beat just a little faster. 

“I know,” Mark’s voice comes out weaker than he hoped it would, but it doesn’t really matter when Yukhei pulls him into a tight, reassuring hug.

♡♡♡

Adrenaline buzzes through Mark’s body as he steps out of the mat and runs back to the changing room, taking off his crop-top as he does so and spinning it in the air above his head. The hoots and cheers of the squad mix with those of the crowd behind them. A strong arm is thrown over his shoulders at one point and when he turns to check who it belongs to he sees a Jongin with an ecstatic smile plastered on his handsome face, looking down at Mark. They smile at each other and Mark loops his own arm around Jongin’s waist.

Their routine was executed flawlessly and the crowd ate it up. They got louder cheers than the actual basketball teams and now the entire squad is pumped, happy and proud of themselves. Mark’s riding on the high like it’s the very first time he’s ever felt like this. He lets Yukhei catch him in his arms and spin him around while yelling one of their chants completely out of tune.

Mark joins him for a couple of verses, laughing too much to get the words out. He sees Ten storm into the room clapping and shouting praises at them right before Yukhei let’s Mark down. He doesn’t get a lot of time to breathe though because Jongin’s soon enveloping him from behind and giving Mark a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek. Everything is chaotic and Mark barely has time to react when Yukhei presses against his front and he’s suddenly sandwiched between the two taller men as they learn forward for a kiss.

Mark’s close enough to the both of them to get a good close-up view of the kiss and it gets blood rushing to more than one place in his body. Yukhei and Jongin continue kissing, Jongin’s arms around Mark’s waist tightening as he pulls Mark’s skinny body closer to him. One of Yukhei’s hand flies to Mark’s hip as he, too, gets impossibly close and suddenly Mark finds it very difficult to breathe.

Time stops when Yukhei and Jongin stop kissing and Yukhei looks down at Mark with a dazzling smile on his spit-slick lips. Mark can feel Jongin’s hot breath against his ear, slightly erratic, too. Mark holds Yukhei’s gaze, heart hammering in his chest. And then Yukhei is leaning forward slowly, gaze traveling to Mark’s lips; Jongin’s hold on Mark growing impossibly tighter; Yukhei’s grip on Mark’s hip becoming firmer…

“Hey, guys! Party at the team captain’s house!” Someone bumps into them, calling for their attention and just like that the spell is broken.

Mark takes a long moment to collect himself, even after Jongin’s hold on him is gone and Yukhei’s stepping back and turning away with an almost embarrassed expression visible on his face. Jongin appears in front of Mark and takes Yukhei’s hand in his. Mark feels a chest pang but looks away.

“You coming?” He asks Mark in a casual tone. Things have calmed down now, no more screams and people hugging each other, just running around changing and getting ready to leave.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Mark stutters out, head still spinning. 

“Do you wanna go change first?” Yukhei asks, eyeing Mark up and down in a not so subtle way. Mark feels himself grow hot again.

“I can change in my car. Left my duffle there. Are you driving?” Mark asks Jongin.

“Nope, we took a Lyft here. Can we get a ride?” Jongin says, already pulling Yukhei along. Mark follows out of habit, slipping his hoodie on before they get outside.

“Bro, of course!” Mark suddenly hates himself for  _ broing _ Jongin, specially after what happened between them minutes ago (even though Mark isn’t sure of what exactly that was), but it’s the way his dumb brain found of distancing himself from it.

Jongin doesn’t look fazed by it but Yukhei looks at Mark with an indecipherable expression that Marks does his best to ignore.

They don’t talk much during the ride as Mark takes the backseat and Yukhei cranks up the volume to Mark’s newest playlist. Mark changes his clothes easily, already used to doing that; throwing a clean t-shirt on and switching his cheerleading shorts for some loose ripped jeans. Jongin and Mark don’t bother changing since they’re in comfortable, acceptable party gear.

The party is already raging when they get there, which gets Mark thinking that it probably started without the hosts, considering they all left a little after halftime and the game’s still going. Mark thinks that’s weird but then he realizes they’re at a frat house so it’s not  _ that _ weird. After all, there’s no logic behind frats.

The three of them file inside, making way through the crowded hall. They spot some members of their squad already there once they reach the spacious living room, including Ten and Baekhyun. Kun’s also there and they walk over to greet their friends before figuring out where the alcohol is. There’s some shitty trap song playing and Mark curses the average college folk’s bad taste in music as he gets on his tiptoes to survey the room, trying to spot a beer keg or something.

“I’ll try to find the booze,” Yukhei announces and the crew cheers. Mark offers to go with Yukhei and the latter takes Mark’s hand in his so they don’t lose each other in the crowd.

Mark lets himself get pulled along as Yukhei makes way between the throngs of college students, not having to worry about maneuvering himself since Yukhei is tall and large enough that he has no problem making people move aside.

They finally stop at a less crowded place which, after a quick look around, Mark realizes is the kitchen. There are no kegs on sight, but there are plenty of liquor bottles on the counter at the center of the room. Yukhei lets go of Mark’s hand once it’s safe to assume they won’t get separated and walks up to the counter to examine the bottles.

“There’s like ten different brands of Vodka here, jeez,” Yukhei says, picking up a half-empty bottle of Absolut. 

“Guess we’re doing shots, then,” Mark says, grabbing a few paper cups from the counter.

“Guess we are,” Yukhei chuckles, securing the bottle of vodka under his arm. “Gonna check the fridge for any beer.”

Mark nods and keeps looking through the different bottles looking for something less strong than Vodka but without much luck. There’s whisky which’s something he absolutely does not fuck with after getting the worst hangover of his life on his eighteenth birthday, campari (god knows why) and some bottles of tequila. Mark takes one of the half-full tequila bottles and goes to meet Yukhei by the fridge.

“Help me with these,” he asks, handing Mark a couple of Budweisers. He manages to balance four of them in his arms before kicking the fridge door shut.

“Stay close to me,” Yukhei says, shooting a look over Mark’s shoulder and Mark rolls his eyes at his friend’s overprotectiveness even though he doesn’t mind it at all.

Miraculously they make it back without any mishaps and begin to distribute the beverages amongst their friends, now with a few additions consisting of members of the cheerleading squad as well of a few acquaintances. The basketball team still hasn’t made it back even though by this time the game must already be over. There are more people coming in, though and the place is starting to get progressively more crowded.

A few minutes later it starts to become impossible to stay inside so their group moves to the yard. There’s a pool outside with a few brave strays inside but they steer away from that, finding a spot with a small round table and some chairs. Yukhei and Jongin sit next to each other on one of the lounge chairs and Mark sits on the grass nestled between Jongin’s legs. 

Ten and Kun take another one of the lounge chairs while the rest either sit on the lawn or pull up the remaining chairs.

“God, it felt incredible to be on the mat again.” Baekhyun says after taking a sip of his beer.

“Ugh, I’m so jealous. If my knee wasn’t being such a bitch I would’ve been there too,” Ten complains and Kun takes his hand, twining their fingers in a comforting way.

“It’s for a good cause. You need to be in your best shape when it really matters,” Jongin says and everybody readily agrees.

“I know, I know. It’s just… hard to not be a part of it. I’ve been on the team for so long and this is the first time I’m watching from the sidelines.”

“You guys were great, though!” Kun says as he gives his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, totally, oh my God! It was insane, I can’t believe you only had a few weeks to put that together and practice it,” Heejin, one of Mark’s classmates who’s also friends with Ten, says enthusiastically.

“Mark here really put on a show,” Baekhyun pipes in, leaning forward to pat Mark on the shoulder lightly.

“Thanks. Everybody did, really,” Mark replies shyly. Jongin places a hand on the same spot Baekhyun just patted, massaging it casually and Mark allows himself to relax into the touch. He takes another sip of his beer, already feeling the pleasant buzz of the alcohol taking over his body.

The night is chilly for spring, but not in an unpleasant way so it feels nice to be outside enjoying the evening with his friends after having hit such a great routine. Receiving some praise isn’t bad, either, he thinks as he hears everyone’s commentary on their performance tonight.

“I feel like dancing,” Yukhei says, stretching his arms over his head. Jongin, next to him, chuckles. Mark empties his beer bottle, feeling himself get more light-headed by the second.

At that point, they start hearing some commotion coming from the inside of the house. Some more people start filing out into the backyard and then two guys emerge carrying a beer keg. A large group of people trail behind them, most of them from the basketball team, including Johnny and his boyfriend Jaehyun (captain and power forward respectively). Mark knows them because he follows the college basketball team, always a huge fan of the sport. Nobody else in the cheer team cares about it, but they still know all of the players since they’re sort of like celebrities on campus.

Mark’s attention is diverted by Yukhei announcing he’s going to dance reaching for Jongin’s hand on Mark’s shoulder. Mark looks up at his friend who’s pouting as he tries to convince a reluctant Jongin.

“Baby, pleeeease. I wanna dance, please please  _ please _ ,” Yukhei whines. Mark makes a gagging sound and that seems to catch both men’s attention because next thing he knows Jongin’s carding fingers through Mark’s hair and pulling it slightly, just to get Mark to look at him as he leans forward a little. 

“Only if Mark comes,” Jongin says with a grin. 

Mark’s eyes widen, put on the spot suddenly. “Uhh… Me? I don’t know… I can’t dance for shit,” Mark confesses already regretting making his presence known.

“Lies! You’re a cheerleader, of course you know how to dance,” Jongin immediately dismisses Mark’s rebuttal, fingers still tangled in Mark’s hair. It makes Mark feel weirdly exposed and vulnerable. Yukhei has been looking down at them expectantly, still holding onto Jongin’s hand.

“That’s not how it works and you know that,” Mark tries again, but he already knows it’s a lost battle when Yukhei is looking at him with those irresistible puppy eyes and Jongin knows he can always get Mark to do his bidding, all he has to do is ask.

And that’s how Mark finds himself watching as Yukhei and Jongin grind on each other to the beat of some shitty electronic song. Mark tries not to look or stand too close, but it’s hard since the room is packed and people keep bumping against him and pushing him closer and closer to the couple.

“Come on, Mark, you can at least  _ try _ ,” Yukhei yells to be heard over the loud thrumming of the speakers and Mark shakes his head, still only shyly bobbing his head and moving his feet awkwardly.

“Sorry, I have no rhythm,” he grimaces. Jongin rolls his eyes and in an instant has an arm looped around Mark’s waist, pulling him closer until he’s standing between Jongin and Yukhei.

Mark didn’t picture himself to be in this same position for the second time that evening so he freezes, eyes locked with Jongin’s as the other smirks at him, a spark of mischief in his eyes Mark can’t say he's seen often. Mark’s mind tries to make sense of what the look means and of what’s happening but then Yukhei’s hands are on his hips, coaxing Mark to move them just as he’s doing. 

One of Jongin’s hands flies to Mark’s neck and he can’t help but let out a small, soft whimper that’s swallowed by the cacophony of sounds all around them. Mark’s legs feel like jelly. He’s pretty sure the only reason he’s still standing upright it’s because of Yukhei’s grip. He feels like a ragdoll while Jongin and Yukhei guide him to move to the rhythm of the music, with their hands, bodies, and the way their hips move against Mark’s sometimes.

It gets too hot too fast and Mark’s head spins when he feels Yukhei’s thigh spread his own apart only for Jongin’s to slip between them as he pulls Mark’s flush against his body and Yukhei presses against Mark’s back until the latter is literally sandwiched between them. Mark’s arms loop around Jongin’s neck instinctively,  —  he’s abandoned all rational thought at this point and will definitely blame it on the fifth shot he took right before they headed to the dance floor  —  the leverage allowing him to feel a little more in control of his body, a little more like he isn’t on freefall. 

However, it doesn’t last long. 

Jongin wastes no time and starts grinding against Mark, his bulge grazing Mark’s from time to time, making him painfully aware of how tight his jeans suddenly feel. Yukhei, from behind him, has been rolling his hips so dangerously close to Mark’s ass he’s trying really hard not to throw it back on him because that would just seal his fate wouldn’t it? Until now he can just blame it on the alcohol, on getting caught up in the heat of the moment, on just playing along…. It’s not like he was expecting anything more….

And then it happens. Jongin leans in, Mark stops breathing and there are soft, plump lips against his.  _ Jongin’s kissing me,  _ echoes in Mark’s head. There’s no reaction from him, at first. He can’t really move or kiss back because it doesn’t feel real. But then Yukhei’s hands are gone from his hips and he’s encircling Mark’s waist with his arms. Jongin pulls back just enough to let Mark breathe or gauge his reaction (he isn’t sure), and when Mark chases after him, wanting more, wanting Jongin’s lips back on him, he dives in again and this time Mark’s quick to reciprocate.

Meanwhile, Yukhei is carding fingers through Mark’s hair, hot breath against Mark’s neck, indicating that he’s leaned forward and is probably watching as his boyfriend kisses another man right in front of him. That thought alone prompts a wave of heat to wash over Mark’s entire body all the way down to his cock already half-hard in his pants. He knows he isn’t the only one aroused by all this. Yukhei is so close now Mark can feel his bulge pressing against his lower back.

Jongin’s a really good kisser and all Mark can do is try to keep up with him. With the way he curls his tongue inside Mark’s mouth, making him shiver, the way he nibbles teasingly on Mark’s lower lip sometimes just to get him to whine low in the back of his throat; and the way he lets Mark think he’s in charge for a few seconds before he takes control again. Mark has turned into putty in their arms, not wanting to go or be anywhere but here, being kissed by Jongin and caressed and held by Yukhei.

The spell is broken after a few minutes by howling and people clapping so loud the music is partly drowned out. They’re forced to untangle themselves from each other to check what’s going on, Mark’s heart thundering in his chest. Yukhei immediately searches for Mark’s hand and twines their fingers as to say  _ I’m here, _ as if sensing Mark’s nerves.

For a moment, Mark really thought they’d been caught and that people would be all up in their business, whispering about them and shit but the commotion had nothing to do with them. Apparently someone was stripping outside by the pool and everybody was trying to squeeze out of the house at once to take a peek.

All three of them probably exhale in relief at the same time before exchanging equally embarrassed looks. There are still people dancing around them, oblivious to anything else and that gives them enough cover so they can slip out and make their way upstairs. Yukhei leads the way, a hand still tucked into Mark’s who, in turn, is holding Jongin’s hand.

They don’t speak at all until they find a room that’s unlocked and vacant. It just so happens the room is a bathroom, but a very spacious one at that. 

“Damn, this is bigger than our dorm room,” Yukhei whistles, looking around at the marble countertops and the massive bathtub. There’s an entire wall made out of glass opposite the sinks ( _ sinks _ plural, because there are three of them), and tucked into a far corner there are a couple of stalls. In the air, a strong scent of eucalyptus.

The bathtub takes most of the space, with fluffy, embroidered towels stacked neatly on the shelves directly above it.There’s also a huge window overlooking the courtyard on the wall behind the bathtub, but the curtains are drawn. 

Jongin locks the door behind him once they’re all inside the bathroom and starts looking around too. Mark’s the only one who can’t focus on how huge and fancy the frathouse’s bathroom is. All he can think about right now is that he just kissed one of his best friends and the world didn’t implode afterwards. 

Lost in thought, Mark takes a hand to his mouth, pressing the pads of his fingers against his lips as he tries to wrap his head around everything that went down this evening. His thoughts are a jumbled mess of  _ what ifs _ and  _ what nows,  _ he barely registers Yukhei approaching him, leaning forward, nuzzling his head against Mark’s hair. But he closes his eyes, leans into the touch, wraps his arms around Yukhei and lets him do his thing. It’s not like Mark isn’t used to it by now.

“You okay?” Yukhei whispers, low and soft against Mark’s ear.

Mark hums, shakes his head lightly, too focused on Yukhei’s comforting presencing; the way it envelopes and grounds him. 

Jongin joins them not too long after. He’s splashed some water on his face, combed his hair back and is looking as sexy as ever when Mark opens his eyes to look at him. Mark fights the urge to pull him in for another kiss because even though he wants it so bad he doesn’t dare. The older man closes the distance between them, coming to stand right next to the Mark, leaning against the sink. He places his hand on top of Mark’s on the counter and brushes his knuckles softly.

“So, I guess we should talk about that…  _ this, _ ” Jongin says tentatively. Yukhei looks up at them, but doesn’t stop clinging to Mark.

“Baby, do we really have to?” Yukhei asks. He starts to play with the hem of Mark’s t-shirt, pulling it a little and twisting the fabric around his fingers, letting the tips graze the sensitive skin of Mark’s bony hip.

“I mean, I guess we don’t  _ have _ to, I just assumed Mark would want to because, well… It might be a little confusing?” Jongin tries again, sending Mark an inquisitive look.

Mark doesn’t say anything right away. He doesn’t know if he’s ready to talk about it, to have an actual conversation about whatever it is that’s happening. Not right now, at least. He’s still a little tipsy and more than a little horny and to be quite honest….

“I’d rather you just kissed me, again.” 

Yukhei’s low chuckle is all Mark hears over the deafening thundering of his heart as soon as the words leave his mouth. He doesn’t hear Jongin’s exhale or the little breathy ‘fuck’ he lets out before he scoots closer to Mark, cups his face so it’s turned fully to his direction and kisses Mark hard. It’s not as gentle as it was the first time but it’s not as controlled as the second time. It’s way sloppier, more frantic and it’s got Mark making the most embarrassing little sounds in the back of his throat.

When they part again, they’re both panting slightly. Jongin’s eyes lock with Yukhei’s as soon as he manages to pry them off Mark’s blushing cheeks.

“Come here,” Jongin coaxes, placing a hand on Yukhei’s nape and pulling him in for a kiss, too. Mark gets a front-row seat to the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed: Yukhei and Jongin kissing. 

He’s seen them do it before, several times, but not like this, not from this close and not when they’re both so turned on. Not only does Mark get to watch but he gets to be a part of it, too. As they kiss, Yukhei never stops touching Mark, hand roaming underneath Mark’s t-shirt, caressing and touching and exploring while Jongin plays with the hair on the back of Mark’s neck.

Jongin sucks on Yukhei’s bottom lip before he turns his attention back to Mark and asks, “You wanna kiss Yukhei, don’t you?”

Mark stays still. He’s still afraid of saying something wrong since he doesn’t really know where they stand. But Jongin gives him an encouraging smile and continues before Mark can find his voice again, “It’s fine. He really wants to kiss you, too, don’t you babe?”

“Shut up,” Yukhei says, blushing all the way from his neck to the tips of his ears. Mark giggles because it’s so utterly adorable to see Yukhei get shy like this.

“Xuxi’s been smitten by you since day one if you couldn’t tell. I was actually a little jealous at first because he wouldn’t shut up about you and how incredible you are on the mat and how gracefully you land and blablabla.” 

“Oh my god, Jongin, stop!” Yukhei croaks before he buries his face in Jongin’s neck trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Puppy, you don’t need to be embarrassed! It’s really cute,” Jongin says, giving Yukhei a few pats on the butt. 

“I-- I think I really like both of you,” Mark says once he finds his voice again, encouraged by the familiarity of his friends’ banter.

“Of course you do! And we like you, too. We like you  _ so much _ , Mark.”

“Mhm, we really do. We’ve been wanting to do this for awhile,” Yukhei agrees, placing a kiss under Jongin’s ear before he straightens up again. He stares down at Mark and takes one step towards him, closing the remaining distance between their bodies. “Can I kiss you now?”

“Yes you can. Please, kiss me,” Mark says, already tilting his chin up to make it easier for Yukhei to meet him halfway.

The way Mark’s whole body trembles with anticipation is a dead giveaway of how much he’s longed for this, dreamed about this. He pushes up against the hard stone, getting on his feet and throwing his arms around Yukhei’s neck as their lips clash against each other.

Yukhei tastes exactly like Mark imagined: minty and delicious with a hint of alcohol from all the shots they did earlier. He’s both gentle and eager as he envelopes Mark with his strong arms, pulling their bodies flushed against each other. Mark’s on his tiptoes now, deepening the kiss, tongue playing inside Yukhei’s mouth as his fingers curl in Yukhei’s soft hair. 

Mark gasps loudly against Yukhei’s mouth when Yukhei hooks his arms under his thighs and lifts him up, sitting him down on the marble sink. Mark spreads his legs to let Yukhei settle between them. Yukhei’s huge hands slide up and down Mark’s thighs, groping and squeezing and Mark feels himself get more and more aroused.

They break apart a few minutes later, both breathless, Yukhei’s hands still on Mark’s thigh, gently pressing his fingers against the jeans-clad flesh. And Mark notices for the first time that Jongin’s not only been watching them but he’s unbuttoned Yukhei’s jeans and been slowly stroking his boyfriend’s cock over his boxer briefs. Mark can’t help but fix his gaze on the way Jongin’s hand moves up and down Yukhei’s growing erection. 

Jongin’s smirking as he stares at Mark’s transfixed expression, chin propped on Yukhei’s shoulder. 

Yukhei bites his bottom lip, rests his forehead on Mark’s shoulder as Jongin jerks him off in a slow, torturing pace. 

“Fuck, Jongin,” Yukhei breathes out, whole body jerking at a flicker of Jongin’s wrist. 

“Does it feel good, babe?” Jongin asks, slipping his hand inside Yukhei’s briefs and wrapping it around his cock. Mark feels his own mouth water, his cock stir in his jeans.

“Y-yes, shit, feels really good” Yukhei exhales, fingers digging into Mark’s thighs.

“You should make Mark feel good too, don’t you think? Look at him, puppy, he’s so hard.” Jongin says and it makes Yukhei look down at Mark’s crotch, at the obvious bulge there. Yukhei’s hand slides up Mark’s thigh almost mechanically.

“Mark?” Yukhei whispers, causing Mark to look up at him. “Would you like me to touch you? Would you… let me?”

Mark doesn’t need to think twice, a ‘yes’ leaving him almost as soon as Yukhei is done speaking. He hears Jongin’s low chuckle from behind Yukhei and he feels himself blush again but the slight shame is not enough to stop him from spreading his legs even further when Yukhei starts working on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

It doesn’t take long for Yukhei’s hand to be wrapped around Mark’s dick, giving it a few experimental pumps. A moan falls from Mark’s lips and he throws his head back, the feeling of finally being touched too good, too overwhelming. The back of Mark’s head hits the mirror behind him with a dull thud and Yukhei actually stops to check if he’s okay which’s the sweetest thing and makes Mark pull him in for yet another kiss.

Yukhei keeps pumping Mark’s cock slowly, matching the pace Jongin has set on his own cock, but then Mark whines about wanting more and Yukhei breaks their kiss, long enough to spit on Mark’s cockhead. Mark watches everything with his lips parted and chest heaving; the scene too erotic to not make his head spin. Yukhei then uses his thumb to smear the spit all over the head of Mark’s cock then he spits again.

“Mm, good boy,” Jongin muses, kissing Yukhei’s neck tenderly as he observes the scene over Yukhei’s shoulder.

When he’s done coating Mark’s dick as best as he can he starts working his hand up and down Mark’s dick at a faster pace. Mark’s eyes roll to the back of his head, feeling himself approaching his peak embarrassingly too early - not that anyone could blame him, really, not when he’s got two of the hottest cheerleaders on campus helping him get off.

But before he can come, Yukhei stills his hand, his jerking as he comes in Jongin’s fist. 

“Yeah, that’s right, baby, come for me. You’re such a good puppy, Yukhei,” Jongin praises as he continues to stroke Yukhei through his orgasm.

Mark never noticed Jongin calling Yukhei, ‘’puppy’’ before but he likes it, thinks it suits him. Yukhei really is like a puppy: a big, clingy, eager to please puppy.

Once Yukhei comes down from his orgasm, Jongin lets go of him and goes wash his hand. He grabs a towel from the rack and cleans Yukhei up, all the while whispering sweet words to him, running his fingers through his hair and giving him soft kisses on his jaw and cheek. 

Mark also joins in, petting Yukhei absentmindedly, his hard-on forgotten for now. In a few minutes, Jongin is sitting right next to Mark and Yukhei’s back at jerking Mark off at a lazy pace.

“Can I suck you both off?” Yukhei asks, probably spurred on by having just cum. Mark stares at him wide-eyed, then turns to the side to look at Jongin who smiles knowingly as if he knew this was coming.

“I don’t know… Mark, what do you say?” 

“Um… sure?” Mark answers, uncertain and it draws a delighted laugh out of Jongin. Yukhei smiles shyly at the both of them.

Jongin pulls his sweatpants and underwear down to his thighs swiftly, half-hard cock springing free and Mark can’t help but look, even though he feels like he shouldn’t. He also feels like he shouldn’t wrap his hand around the base of Jongin’s cock but that’s what he does, without being asked about it, without having been told, he just… does it. Because he felt like it. And the little moan that escapes Jongin as he does so gives him a rush of pride.

Half an hour ago Mark would never have imagined himself in the position he’s in right now: jerking Jongin off as Yukhei wraps his lips around his cock in a bathroom while a party rages downstairs. If anyone told him that’s where he would be tonight he would’ve laughed in their face. 

Yukhei sucks cock like he kisses; no real technique behind it but a lot of passion and eagerness. Mark doesn’t ask for technique, doesn’t mind the lack of it at all; too far gone already, lost in the wet heat of Yukhei’s mouth; the slide of Yukhei’s stretched lips and the way he sometimes pulls almost all the way out just to suck on Mark’s cockhead and swirl his tongue around it teasingly just to go back in and take Mark almost entire in his mouth again.

Next to him, Jongin’s bucking his hips up to meet the slide of Mark’s hand. They sometimes take a break from their kissing just to watch Yukhei bob his head up and down on Mark’s cock. He takes Mark close to the brink once, then stops and lets go of Mark’s cock with a loud pop.

“Xuxi, please,” Mark pleads, causing Yukhei to look at him somewhat apologetically. But then he wraps his hand around Mark’s length again, starts to jerk him off, as he leans forward and licks a long wet stripe up Jongin’s dick.

“God, Xuxi…  _ fuck _ ” Jongin curses, grabbing Yukhei’s hair and guiding his lips to the tip of his cock. Yukhei descends in one smooth slide, lips wrapped prettily around his boyfriends cock and he doesn’t stop until Jongin’s buried to the hilt inside his mouth. Mark watches with heavy lidded eyes as Yukhei gags on Jongin’s cock, the other keeping him in place for a few seconds with a firm grip on Yukhei’s hair before he lets him go. Yukhei eases off Jongin’s dick slowly, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes and spit running down his chin. But he looks elated and fucking gorgeous. 

“Want you both to come on my face,” He says, voice coming out a bit raspy. He gets down on his knees, face tilted upwards and eyes heavy-lidded. His plump lips are red from all the kissing and dick-sucking and his hair’s sticking to his sweaty forehead: it’s a really beautiful sight to see.

Mark and Jongin share a look before they get on their feet, standing in front of Yukhei who wastes no time in taking their dicks, one on each hand. He starts jerking them off at a fast pace, getting them closer and closer to coming. Mark knows he won’t last much longer, not with how on edge he is. He looks at Jongin who looks like he’s very close too. Jongin meets his gaze, smiles at him and Mark returns his smile.

All of this might be a dream, but Mark couldn’t care less as he feels the tightening of his balls right before his vision goes white and he comes, releasing all over Yukhei’s face, some of it getting on the front of his jersey. Jongin spills a few seconds later with a low groan, painting Yukhei’s face with his own cum. 

Yukhei’s tongue darts out to lick what’s landed on his lips, before using his thumb to wipe off what’s on his chin before sticking the thumb in his mouth and sucking the cum off of it.

“Manners, babe,” Jongin jokes, grabbing the towel he had discarded on the sink earlier to help clean Yukhei up.

“It’s not like Mark wouldn’t learn sooner or later that I’m a cumslut,” Yukhei shrugs while he lets his boyfriend wipe the jizz off his face with the towel.

Mark doesn’t say anything, too embarrassed to comment. He tucks himself in, buttons and zips his jeans up and goes wash his hands. He takes a look at himself in the mirror to check his makeup and is pleased to see the damage is minimal: the lipstick is long gone of course but the eye makeup is almost intact.

“I guess we should go back downstairs,” Yukhei says, already on his feet as he washes his hands as well. Jongin agrees with Yukhei’s suggestion from where he’s disappeared into one of the stalls. “Do you wanna stay or would you prefer to go home?” Yukhei turns to Mark as he dries off his hand on a clean towel.

“I’m staying if you guys are,” Mark replies. Yukhei leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek looking pleased and happy. 

Mark feels a contented, warm feeling bloom in his chest that only intensifies when Jongin holds his hand so they can head downstairs, Yukhei on his other side, arms linked with his boyfriend.

The feeling doesn’t go away for the rest of the night. Not even when they part ways at the dorms and Mark shuts the door behind him and throws himself into bed, replaying the events of the night in his head until he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it took a while but part 2 is finally here!
> 
> please, be warned there's explicit sexual content which makes up most of this second part! i updated the tags but i'm also writing them here just in case.
> 
>  **warnings:** sex in a public space, spitroasting, double penetration
> 
> enjoy!

Mark is sore all over. Coach had them doing motion drills for almost an hour without any rest and Mark could barely keep up. That doesn’t stop him from kneeling between Yukhei’s knees while the other lies back on the mattress though. If there’s one thing Mark won’t say no to is sucking Yukhei off after cheer practice. Some might think it’s gross, since they haven’t had time to shower or even clean up, but Mark couldn’t care less. In fact, he sort of loves it; the musky scent of a sweaty Yukhei, pulling his sweatpants and underwear down in a single, swift move.

Mark presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of Yukhei’s dick, hand firmly wrapped around the base, then slowly licks a stripe up the veiny length. It draws a sigh out of Yukhei and Mark can’t help but smirk to himself. There’s something so satisfying about giving head, it’s what the last few weeks have taught Mark. 

With Yukhei, it’s always like this: Mark does what he wants and Yukhei just takes it, loves and gets off on it. He doesn’t care if Mark’s sloppily coating his dick with saliva or just teasing him by dipping his tongue in the slit and playing with his balls. Sucking Yukhei off is easy — because he’s easy to please and undemanding — but it’s also exciting because Mark gets to find out what exactly makes Yukhei tick; what prompts him to moan wantonly and buck his hips begging Mark for more.

“Fuck, Mark. It feels so good,” Yukhei breathes out.

With Yukhei, Mark gets to explore. And explore he does, taking his time teasing Yukhei with these tiny kittenish licks that would drive others — Jongin, for example — mad, but only works to get Yukhei to moan louder, to search blindly for Mark’s hair so he can tangle his fingers in the locks in a silent plea for more.

Mark never expected Yukhei to be this patient and laid back in bed, so as they start to explore each other more and more sexually it’s proving to be something Mark loves.

When he finally decides to stop teasing Yukhei and goes down to business, sucking like his life depends on it, using his hand to work what he can’t reach (because Yukhei is _big_ and Mark has a small mouth and hasn’t quite mastered the art of unhinging his jaw that far wide), it takes only a couple of minutes for Yukhei to be spilling inside Mark’s mouth.

He swallows it because it gives him pleasure to, makes him feel good and powerful in a way. Mark’s wiping his lips on the sleeve of his hoodie when Jongin gets out of the shower, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips and his long, tanned torso fully exposed. Mark looks up to bask in the beauty that is Jongin for a moment before he gets on his feet and starts undressing so he can go take a shower, too. Yukhei sheds the remnants of his clothes and follows behind Mark.

“Don’t make too much of a mess, boys,” Jongin shouts after them and Mark and Yukhei chuckle under their breaths, closing the door behind them and hopping under the hot shower spray; Yukhei already wrapping a hand around Mark’s dick and leaning in to kiss him full on the lips.

♡♡♡

  
  


Sucking Jongin off is a total 360 degrees change from sucking Yukhei off.

Jongin likes being in control. He likes guiding Mark, enjoys teaching him along the way, showing him what he likes: sometimes with words, and sometimes by doing to Mark exactly what he wants Mark to do to him. It’s an entirely different kind of high making Jongin come. Whilst with Yukhei Mark feels like giving and giving and Yukhei just takes it, with Jongin it feels like Mark has to earn it. 

Right now, they’re tucked in a small space between the lockers and the wall that separates the dressing rooms from the showers and Jongin has his back plastered to the wall; the bright orange gym shorts he wore for practice pulled down past his knees along with his boxer briefs as Mark licks his balls slowly like they’ve got all the time in the world.

Yukhei is out there somewhere by the benches closer to the door, playing some game on his phone but also keeping watch. Mark and Jongin both make sure they’re extra loud so Yukhei can hear them. They don’t do risky things like this very often, but today Jongin was feeling particularly pent-up after a whole week of finals where he had to be a good, supportive boyfriend to Yukhei and a good, supportive friend (with benefits) to Mark while they got through finals week.

Both Mark and Yukhei decided he deserved a reward, and that’s how Mark found himself on his knees with Jongin’s cockhead brushing against his lips teasingly. 

“Come on, baby boy, open up for me,” Jongin says low enough that no-one outside would hear but Yukhei probably would.

Mark whimpers and drops his jaw as far as it goes to welcome Jongin’s dick inside. Jongin uses the hand not wrapped around his dick to pull Mark’s head forward as he thrusts inside, watching, heavy-lidded, as Mark’s lips stretch prettily around him. He goes halfway in before he pulls back slowly then drives back inside.

“That’s a good boy… Look at you, already taking my cock so well. You really like it, don’t you Mark?”

Mark agrees with a barely-there nod, given his movements are restricted by Jongin’s cock in his mouth and Jongin’s grip on the back of his head. Jongin moves his hips forward and backwards a few more times before he slows down and thrusts in deeper, letting go of his dick this time and placing both hands on the back of Mark’s head.

Mark’s grip on Jongin’s hips tighten, fingers digging in a little deeper into the flesh as he feels Jongin’s cockhead hit the back of his throat. He makes an exaggerated gagging noise, more for the sake of Yukhei’s ears than anything else. He knows Jongin also enjoys the sounds he makes when he’s gagging on his dick. He hums appreciatively as he watches Mark from above; all teary-eyed and flushed.

“Gonna fuck your mouth, now. I really need to come, puppy,” Jongin says, running the pad of his thumb along Mark’s cheek gently. Mark whimpers loudly at both the nickname, that once was reserved only for Yukhei, and at the tender gesture.

Mark takes it like the good boy he is as Jongin fucks his mouth in shallow, fast thrusts. Mark’s loud moans and whimpers around Jongin’s cock filling the air of the empty locker room. Mark swears he can hear Yukhei cursing even with the loud buzzing in his ears. Mark’s jaw actually starts to hurt by the time Jongin finally pulls out and gives his cock a few last pumps before he comes, thick ropes of cum hitting Mark’s cheeks and lips and nose. 

“Fuck, Mark. That felt amazing. You’ve got so good at this.” Jongin praises, smearing the cum that’s caught on Mark’s lower lip with his thumb. Mark preens under the praise, chest blooming with pride and satisfaction. He catches Jongin’s thumb between his lips and sucks it into his mouth, eyes locked with Jongin’s who’s looking down at him fondly. 

It was a messy affair and Jongin had come _so much_ this time. Later when they’re both cleaning up, Mark even finds jizz in his pants. But he doesn’t mind it in the slightest as it gives him the encouragement he needs to do laundry. Yukhei offers to tag along and they end up getting ice cream when they’re walking back to the dorms, the fond memory of Jongin painting Mark’s face with his cum still fresh in Mark’s mind.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


The morning after the frat party and the bathroom incident had found a slightly hungover Mark hiding behind a confused Chanyeol in practice so he could avoid Yukhei and Jongin. Later, all of that proved unnecessary and ridiculous. Mark’s friends had approached him and acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened and Mark decided the best course of action was to go along with it.

After practice that same day, Mark had found himself in Yukhei and Jongin’s shared room with Yukhei’s mouth attached to his neck and Jongin kissing him, both sets of hands dangerously close to Mark’s crotch.

There wasn’t really a reason to _talk_ after that, so all three of them silently agreed to go with the motions and see where they take them. Mark’s sure their other friends and squad mates have noticed the shift in their dynamic, but if they had not one of them has made any comments on it. Ten did give them knowing looks whenever they took off together after practice or when Mark said he was going to Yukhei and Jongin’s room to study but aside from that, people pretty much left them alone.

That is, until this morning, when Baekhyun asked Yukhei and Jongin to go on a double date with him and his boyfriend Taeyong and Yukhei immediately asked if they could invite Mark, too.

Baekhyun had found it odd, but shrugged and said yes. Mark, who had been watching the interaction from the sidelines, a little busy helping Ten with his bow and arrow, felt a little awkward when Baekhyun gave him a look and Ten raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Now, here they are, sitting at this Italian restaurant, waiting for their linguini and clams and about to discuss their relationship with Baekhyun and his boyfriend who Mark didn’t even know before tonight.

“So all three of you are in a relationship right now?” Baekhyun asks, taking a bite of his focaccia, eyes traveling from Jongin to Yukhei and, finally, to Mark, who’s sitting between the other two. Mark’s trying to make himself as small as possible so he doesn’t have to partake in the discussion, but he can feel Taeyong’s unsettlingly piercing eyes on him.

“We don’t really know… yet. We’re just enjoying our time together and see where it leads,” Jongin says with a displicent shrug. 

Mark takes a sip of his water, trying to relax. Yukhei places a hand on his thigh and squeezes it comfortingly. At the same time, Jongin wraps an arm around Mark’s waist and Mark exhales, shoulders dropping as he feels himself instantly relax.

“Ok… that’s fair. But have you, like, thought about the logistics? I mean, both of you,” Baekhyun points to Jongin and Yukhei with the slice of bread in his hand, “have been dating for what? Two, three years? And now suddenly Mark’s part of your relationship. Maybe you should talk about it.”

“We’re fine, Baek. I promise. But thank you for worrying,” Jongin says in a tone that’s clearly intended to put an end to the discussion.

“I’m sure they know what they’re doing, baby,” Taeyong says, speaking for what must be only the second time since they got to the restaurant. Baek looks at his boyfriend and nods, then throws his hands up in surrender.

“I’m happy if y’all are happy,” he says, and then completely changes the subject and starts talking about his and Taeyong’s plans for spring break.

Yukhei’s hand only leaves Mark’s thigh when their food arrives.

  
  


♡♡♡

After they say their goodbyes to the couple, they walk to the car in silence. There isn’t tension but all of them have a lot on their minds, trying to make sense of things. At least that’s what Mark picks up from the way Yukhei and Jongin sometimes look at each other and the way they both have been a little more touchy-feely than usual with Mark, as if they want to reassure him that everything is fine.

They get in the car, Mark driving this time, since the other two had had a couple of glasses of wine, and Mark puts on some music to make the atmosphere a little more relaxing and the silence not as heavy. Only a few minutes tick by before Jongin, who’s riding shotgun, lowers the volume, clearing his throat. That catches Mark’s attention; anxiety suddenly building up.

“I think Baek has a point,” Jongin says, his fingers drumming on the door’s armrest.

“He does?” Yukhei asks from the backseat. Mark thought he had been asleep, but apparently not.

“Yeah, I mean… we should discuss it. Whatever _this_ is.” Jongin sounds nervous. Mark _feels_ nervous so he can’t blame the other man. At least they’re all on the same boat.

“We both like Mark and Mark likes us. We enjoy being together. That’s simple, isn’t it?” Yukhei says trying to sound matter-of-factly, but Mark can hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Babe, you know it’s not that simple. And I’m not talking about labels here. Fuck those. I’m talking about how we’re gonna navigate this. Is Mark going to be part of our relationship for real? Or is he going to remain our friend who we mess around with from time to time? Mark, what do you think about this?” 

  
Mark, who’s been listening to them and staying quiet this whole time, is surprised to be put on the spot all of a sudden, but he swallows the anxiety down and tries to organize his thoughts as best as he can.

Neither Yukhei nor Jongin push him. Mark takes some time, eyes trained carefully on the road weighing his options here: does he want to be completely honest and risk jeopardizing their friendship? Does he want to be vague about it or outright lie about his feelings so he can be more on the safe side and preserve their friendship? He doesn't know. It’s a tricky subject and his belly is too full right now, body exhausted from the long day they had. All he wants is curl up in bed (preferably with the other two men wrapped around him in some capacity) and sleep on it.

“Can you ask me again in the morning?” Mark asks after deciding he didn’t want to bite the bullet just yet.

There’s a brief silence before either men two speak and Mark’s gut is churning, he feels like he might be sick. His palms are starting to sweat and he takes one hand off the steering wheel at a time to wipe the sweat off on his jeans.

Then Jongin finally speaks. But not before reaching over to place a hand on Mark’s nape. He caresses the little hairs there tenderly, and gives a smile that Mark can see in his peripheral vision. “Of course, puppy,” Jongin says softly.

Behind him, Yukhei exhales in clear relief, and Mark can’t help but mirror him.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Mark asks, eyes back on the road.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


_The Talk_ finally happens the next morning over coffee and croissants that Mark ran to the bakery to get for them before the other two woke up. Saturday mornings are usually quiet at their floor’s common area at this time in the morning so they have enough privacy. 

It’s awkward and painful in the beginning. Mark wants nothing but to run out of the building and not stop until he reaches his own room, and then proceed to hide there for all eternity (or at least until the semester is over). But as the conversation progresses and they all start to share the way they truly feel about each other, as well as what each of them expects out of the relationship, everything gets easier.

The three of them like each other and that’s the fact of the matter. The two seniors have feelings for Mark that go beyond those of simple friendship and Mark... Well, Mark has come to terms with the fact that he’s been _way_ into Yukhei and Jongin for a while now. It took a lot out of him to admit it out loud, though. Partly out of fear of losing their friendship and partly because he doesn’t like expressing what he feels in words.

When he woke up this morning, determined to lay it all out in the open, he certainly wasn’t expecting to end up with Yukhei perched on his lap and Jongin’s arms wrapped around his neck from behind as they call him ‘boyfriend’, that’s for sure.

“I can’t believe you guys were actually trying to seduce me,” Mark says a little later when they’re searching for a place where they can sit and enjoy their burritos.

“Don’t say that! We were not trying to _seduce_ you… Urgh, what a gross way to put it,” Yukhei makes a face right before he bites into his burrito. Mark laughs at Yukhei’s reaction.

“Isn’t that what you were doing, though?” He asks, stopping when they find a good enough spot. 

“No, we were just trying to get you to like us,” Yukhei explains as the three of them settle on a bench under the shade of a huge tree. Mark, in the middle of the two older cheerleaders, as usual.

“You didn’t have to try, honestly. I was whipped from day one,” Mark admits, ignoring the way his face warms up at telling something so embarrassing out loud.

“I noticed it,”Jongin says, bumping their shoulders playfully. “I guess we both felt pretty attracted to you and we wanted to make sure you weren’t going anywhere.”

“And where would I go?” Mark asks, raising his eyebrows at Jongin.

“I don’t know… Running off into the sunset with some hunky football player.”

“We don’t even have a football team on campus.”

“Some ridiculously tall basketball player then, like that guy… Johnny Seo,” Yukhei replies, taking a sip of his diet coke.

“I have my own ridiculously tall hunk, I don’t need no basketball players,” Mark tells Yukhei whose bright smile could rival the afternoon sun shining down on them.

“That’s true, you do!” 

Both Jongin and Mark chuckle, staring at their boyfriend with loving eyes.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


Spring Break comes as a blessing after working their asses off trying to perfect their pyramid. Once finals were over, Hyukjae showed them no mercy and practice started running as late as 7 P.M. with barely any breaks in between. 

Jongin had taken a bad fall one Tuesday afternoon and had to sit out for the rest of the week with a concussion. That set them back a little, but thankfully they had enough subs and it was a good way to prepare for any mishaps that might happen on the mat on the day of the competition.

Their last week of practice was a little chaotic, so when Friday afternoon finally rolls in and the three of them are settled in the rental they got to make the trip to the beach, Mark couldn’t be more thankful. His excitement grows the farther away they get from campus and he can’t help but stick his head between the two front seats to plant a kiss on Yukhei’s lips and one on Jongin’s cheek right as they make it into the interstate.

Roadtrips have always been Mark’s favorite so he thoroughly enjoys the first four hours they spend in the car and the quick stops they make at all the different gas stations. Mark makes sure to buy them snacks and refreshments every single time, because he’s a caring boyfriend. They end up with too many bags of Doritos, sour patches and Kitkats (Hyukjae would kill them if he knew about it), but at least they’re all happy and with their bellies full of snacks and, in Mark’s case, on a little bit of a sugar high.

At some point, around their second to last stop for gas Yukhei ends up in the backseat with Mark on his lap, sucking on a green apple flavored lollipop and humping his thigh while some trashy metal song plays in the background and everything starts to feel a little too hazy and dream-like. 

“Maybe you should, _ah_ …, lay off the sugar, baby,” Yukhei says, taking the lollipop from Mark and popping it in his mouth. It’s clearly hard for him to control himself while Mark rolls his hips like that, skinny but muscular thighs nestled between Yukhei’s, knee pressing against his crotch.

Jongin, who’s been stealing glances at them through the rearview mirror pipes in, “Yeah, we don’t want your tummy to get upset.”

“B-but… I finally get to eat whatever I want. I _crave_ sugar!” Mark’s voice comes out whiny and higher in pitch than usual, which’s really amusing to his boyfriends who both laugh at the way Mark’s acting like a whole baby. They’ve never seen Mark like this and it’s something they’re both learning to love more and more by the minute.

“Hmm, since you crave sugar that much. I wonder what you’re willing to do for it.” 

Mark perks up at Yukhei’s words, hips coming to a stop. He throws his arms over the other’s shoulder, sitting back on Yukhei’s thighs, eyes sparkling at the promise the words hold.

“Try me,” Mark says defiantly.

Jerking Yukhei off in the backseat of the car surely hadn’t been in their plans, but that’s what they end up doing, anyway. Throwing a towel over the seat just in case they get any cum on it and have to pay for cleaning. Mark uses both hands to pump their cocks together while Yukhei teases Mark, sucking on the lollipop as lewdly as he can, refusing to let Mark kiss him even though he wants it so bad.

Mark comes first with a low moan, head falling to rest on Yukhei’s shoulder; body jerking forward with the aftershocks of orgasm. 

It takes a moment for Mark to recover and then he’s back to working on Yukhei’s dick, the slide made easier now that his hands are slick with his own cum. Yukhei keeps licking the lollipop and staring at Mark with hooded eyes as Mark pumps him faster and harder until he’s spilling all over Mark’s hand; his jizz mixing with Mark’s and making even more of a mess.

“Thank God I had a towel in hand,” Jongin says, chuckling low. Mark barely registers the words though, too busy attacking Yukhei’s lips with his own; not even waiting for Yukhei to say he was finally allowed to get his reward. He’s been a really, really good boy and he deserves it.

After cleaning up as best as they could, Mark sits in the passenger seat as Yukhei takes a nap in the backseat. He keeps Jongin company and tries really hard not to stare at the semi in his boyfriend’s pants. It wouldn’t be safe to try to suck Jongin off while he drives. Mark can’t wait until they get to the beach house and he can have Jongin’s cock in his mouth again. He already misses it, even though he sucked both Yukhei and Jongin off before they got on the road.

There are only a couple hours left until they reach their destination though so Mark relaxes against his seat, anticipating the fun week they’re about to have.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


The house they’re staying in apparently belongs to Jongin’s great-aunt or something like that and it’s a nice modern house right by the beach, with a backyard and a pool and who knows how many bedrooms. Mark and Yukhei decide they’ll explore it later, after the three of them have showered and Mark has made Jongin come.

They end up taking a nap afterwards, and by the time they wake up the sun is already low in the horizon. The master suite they’re sharing is bathed in golden hues and soft orange tones. Mark’s bleary-eyed and still feeling too boneless to actually move so all he does is scoot up closer to Yukhei and throw an arm around his waist. 

He braces an elbow on the pillow and rests his head on his hand so he can get a better view of the two. Next to Yukhei, Jongin stirs in his sleep; the muscles on his back rippling prettily as he stretches his arms over his head. 

Next to Mark, Yukhei is clearly still fast asleep. Mark watches his handsome profile and the way his chest rises and falls steadily with each breath he takes. It’s such a peaceful moment that Mark wishes he could capture it in film so he could watch it over and over again: the two gorgeous men he can now call his boyfriends laying with him in bed, with the sunset bathing them in golden light and the sound of the waves crashing outside. 

Mark spends a few more minutes watching the two before he lies back down on his side and buries his face in the crook of Yukhei’s neck. He nuzzles against him, inhaling the man’s familiar scent and sighs softly. Mark feels so lucky and so incredibly happy, he thinks he could live in this moment forever.

It’s Jongin that ends up waking him and Yukhei up when it’s already dark out. Mark’s stomach growls and Yukhei laughs, rubbing his own tummy and claiming he could eat a whole buffet by himself with how hungry he is.

“Should we go out and get some food or go to the store and buy stuff so we can cook it ourselves?” Jongin asks, throwing one of Mark’s t-shirts on. It’s a little too tight on his chest and arms but it fits him fine. Makes Mark’s stomach flutter to see Jongin wearing something of his so casually.

“Well, you know I can’t cook for shit. All I can make is instant noodles.” Mark says, getting up from bed. He starts searching in his suitcase for his favorite pair of sweatpants and while he’s bent over, he receives a good, resounding slap on his ass from Yukhei.

“Ouch! Xuxi, that hurt!” Mark says, reaching back to rub his butt cheek.

“Sorry! Couldn’t resist,” Yukhei says, not sounding sorry at all. “We could get some takeout and stop by for groceries on our way back. We’re gonna need to eat tomorrow, too so we can stock our fridge with the basics,” he adds.

“Good idea, baby,” Jongin says, giving Yukhei a peck on the lips on his way out of the bedroom.

Mark and Yukhei finish getting ready then make their way to the car together where Jongin’s already waiting for them, sitting in the backseat. He gives them a lazy, lopsided smile and Mark notices for the first time how tired he looks. Probably should’ve gotten more sleep since he was the one driving for the better part of the day.

“You could stay here while we go, you know? We wouldn’t blame you,” Mark says as soon as he settles in the passenger’s seat, turning around to give Jongin’s knee a gentle squeeze.

“I’m fine, Mark. Don’t worry about it,” Jongin tells Mark and tries to hide a yawn behind his hand. Mark gives him a knowing look but doesn’t say anything else.

Yukhei turns on the engine and maneuvers out of their parking spot just as Mark turns to face the front. The windows are rolled down letting the sea breeze in as the drive around the town which is bustling with activity: a lot of college students and families enjoying the break much like they are.

It takes them about an hour to take some food to go, stop by the grocery store and, finally, to get some ice cream because Yukhei is really craving it. They settle outside on the patio, doing their best to ignore the annoying mosquitoes as they set the table for dinner. 

Despite the chilly gusts of wind coming from the beach only a few meters from the house, Mark’s feeling warm and cozy inside. As they enjoy their meal, talking of unimportant things and discussing what they could do the next day, Mark realizes he’s never felt this type of unadulterated happiness before. It’s like he has everything he needs and has ever wanted. Sometimes, it feels too good to be true and Mark feels like pinching himself to make sure it isn’t a dream.

But then, Yukhei is pulling him into a hug, nuzzling against him, giving him sweet pecks on the lips and there’s no need for Mark to pinch himself at all. It’s all real. The way Jongin stares at them from where he’s sat across the table, fond eyes, warm with love and adoration for his two boyfriends: that is also enough to assure Mark this isn’t a dream. It’s crazy, yes, but it’s real. The realest thing Mark’s ever experienced.

“It’s nice and all out here but it’s getting too cold,” Jongin says, pulling down the sleeves of his hoodie to cover his fingers completely and hugging his knees. He looks adorable like that and Mark can’t resist planting a kiss on the top of his head as he gets up and starts gathering the empty containers littering the table.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get inside,” Yukhei says, also getting up.

Jongin immediately jumps to his feet as well and they quickly clean up. Mark and Jongin wash the silverware and glasses they used while Yukhei runs upstairs to get them blankets and pillows so they can snuggle on the huge couch and watch some TV.

There’s some stupid reality show on that Mark’s only half paying attention to, more preoccupied with running his fingers through Yukhei’s soft hair. Jongin is dozing off, sitting at the opposite side of the couch, Yukhei’s legs thrown over his lap. Mark’s glad the couch is big enough for the three of them to chill on because he is too used to being tangled up with his boyfriends now. 

There’s a couple in very little clothes making out on the screen and Mark lets his mind wander to that one night in the frat house when he first made out with Jongin and Yukhei. That’s still the hottest thing that’s ever happened to Mark. Yeah, of course, the three of them have done many, many things after that but still, whenever Mark’s thoughts go back to that night he gets a hot, burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Mark?” Yukhei’s voice calls him softly, snapping Mark out of his reverie. He looks down just as Yukhei turns on his back to look up at Mark. His big doe eyes seem to glisten under the artificial light of the TV.

“Yeah, Xuxi?” Mark asks, hand still playing with Yukhei’s hair, pushing back the bangs from his face.

“This feels so nice,” Yukhei says cutely, eyes fluttering shut as a small, satisfied smile pulls at the corners of full lips. Mark chuckles low, the sound half drowned by the voices coming from the TV. 

“You like it when I play with your hair,” Mark says and Yukhei nods even though it wasn’t a question, humming contentedly.

Mark scratches behind Yukhei’s ear then traces the shell of it with his thumb and he can practically feel Yukhei turning into putty under the touch. Mark sneaks his other hand under Yukhei’s t-shirt and starts to caress his hip slowly, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. Yukhei shivers when Mark traces a circle around his navel with his index and middle finger, squirming a little in place.

“Mark, please…” Yukhei bites down on his bottom lip, and that’s enough to get Mark riled up. He pulls his hand back and tells Yukhei to sit up, which he does, careful not to wake Jongin up (the man has long fallen asleep, with his head resting on the back of the couch and hugging one of the pillows).

“Come here,” Mark says, pulling Yukhei closer, a hand on the back of the latter’s neck. Their lips meet and Mark sighs softly against Yukhei’s mouth. 

Their kiss is slow but deep as they take their time exploring each other’s mouth and let their hands roam freely up and down each other’s body. At some point, Mark ends up on Yukhei’s lap in a reprise of today’s afternoon. But Mark isn’t as desperate now as he was earlier, so he drags his lips against Yukhei’s a few times before moving on to his neck. Yukhei is the one who presses up against Mark’s crotch, seeking that friction but Mark decides to ignore him for now, too busy kissing and biting and sucking on Yukhei’s sensitive skin. Tomorrow he’ll get to see how prettily the marks he’s leaving will have blossomed. 

Mark can feel Yukhei getting harder under him and he purposefully moves his hips away. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Yukhei, who grunts as he grabs Mark’s hips and pulls him closer towards him.

“Easy there, tiger,” Mark teases, smiling against the junction of Yukhei’s neck and shoulder. He bites down on the exposed skin and Yukhei moans quietly.

Next to them, Jongin stirs and starts waking up. Mark barely has time to acknowledge it before Yukhei is cupping his face and clashing their lips together once more. He bites down on Mark’s lower lip and Mark whimpers. 

“I see you two are having fun without me,” comes Jongin’s hoarse voice and Mark feels his cheeks heat up in mild embarrassment. At the same time, arousal builds in his groin knowing they just got caught, anticipation for what’s to come getting him even more riled up than he already was.

Yukhei stops kissing Mark for a moment to give Jongin a mischievous, sideways glance and say, “Care to join us?” Mark steals a glance in Jongin’s direction, noticing the tent in his boyfriend’s pants. It gives him a heady sense of satisfaction to know he’s partly to blame for it.

Jongin turns his body around fully, elbow digging into the couch’s back cushions. He stretches a leg in their direction and pokes Yukhei’s thigh with his toes. “Sure, but let’s take it upstairs, yeah?”

Yukhei looks like he’s going to protest but Jongin arches an eyebrow in his direction and that’s all it takes for him to be scrambling to his feet, already pulling Mark with him by the wrist. It takes less than a minute for them to make it to the bedroom, shedding most of their clothes along the way; t-shirts and pants discarded and thrown in different corners of the room.

The bed is still a mess from their impromptu nap earlier. 

Jongin is the one who turns on the bedside lamps, bathing the room in artificial yellow light while Mark and Yukhei jump on the bed. Mark can barely make sense of what’s happening before Yukhei’s mouth is on his jaw, working down his neck with the practised ease of someone who’s already explored Mark’s body plenty of times before. Jongin lies on his opposite side, catching Mark’s attention, a smirk pulling at one corner of his full lips. They lock eyes for a moment, then Jongin’s gaze rakes down Mark’s naked torso, all the way down to the tent in his boxers.

Mark’s blood boils hot under Jongin’s scrutiny, and suddenly he’s on fire. The fact that Yukhei’s mouth is trailing the most delicious kisses all over him only helps to rile him up even more. In the tight confinements of his underwear, his cock throbs in anticipation.

When Jongin finally kisses him, a small, quiet moan slips out. Jongin claws at the hair on Mark’s nape, pulls his face even closer; tongue invading Mark’s mouth. Jongin tastes sweet and spicy from the meal they just had an hour or so ago. Mark reaches for Jongin’s arm, digs his nails on Jongin’s bicep without mercy as Jongin bites down on his bottom lip. Mark thinks he can taste blood but it’s probably only his mind playing tricks on him.

“God, Mark, you’re so hot. Look how hard you already are,” Yukhei says, voice coming from somewhere by Mark’s feet. The words travel all the way down to Mark’s groin and he jerks his hips up involuntarily.

Yukhei chuckles, giving Mark’s nipple a good, hard pinch that has Mark literally yelping. The sound is muffled by Jongin’s lips dragging against his, but they obviously heard him because Yukhei does it a second time. Mark jolts again and Jongin finally pulls back, that smirk back on his lips. Mark feels the urge to kiss it away but Jongin’s pulling his head back by the hair and Mark’s pretty much at his mercy.

“You’re very sensitive tonight, aren’t you, puppy?” Jongin says, running his fingers gently through Mark’s hair in a petting-like motion. Mark leans into the touch, feeling like he could melt under Jongin’s attention and become one with the sheets under him.

“I-I guess...” Mark stutters, voice sounding foreign to his ears.

Yukhei’s still playing with his nipples, but gently now. Mark does his best to keep still even though it’s proving to be really difficult. He wants to be a good boy. That’s the only thing he’s sure of right now.

“Will you let us take care of you?” Jongin asks, leaning towards Mark to place a kiss right under his ear. It tickles and arouses Mark at the same time. It’s unfair how the other two know of all his sensitive spots.

“Yes. I mean… How can I say no?” Mark chuckles, a little flustered. It draws a low chuckle from Jongin too and Yukhei laughs, giving one of Mark’s nipples another pinch. Mark hisses and bites down on his bottom lip.

“We’ll take care of you so well. We’re gonna make you feel good,” Jongin whispers near Mark’s ear before he brushes his lips down Mark’s neck, stopping right on the dip of his collarbone and sucking a hickey there. 

At the same time, Yukhei goes back to kissing his way down Mark’s body. Mark wonders how long he can go without being touched, how long he can bear being teased like this. Yes it feels good, amazing even, but Mark has never been the most patient person when it comes to getting what he needs.

Thankfully, he doesn’t need to wonder for long because soon, Yukhei is cupping Mark’s erection over the snug fabric of his underwear. Mark’s so hard already he can feel the wetness against the tip of his dick from the pre-cum. If Yukhei decides to use his mouth, Mark knows he won’t last long.

“Tell me what you want us to do for you, baby boy,” Jongin says, after taking a break from marking Mark’s body.

“I don’t--,” Mark starts, ready to give a cop-out answer, but before he can finish his sentence he realizes he actually knows very well what he wants. Has been wanting for a while, actually. He looks from Yukhei to Jongin then down at Yukhei’s hand still covering his bulge, his thumb running along the visible outline of Mark’s cock.

“I wanna be fucked. And filled. Wanna feel full.” With each word that leaves his mouth Mark can feel his face burn hotter and hotter but he doesn’t stop. He _can’t_ stop. He’s daydreamed about getting fucked by his two boyfriends for long enough. 

Yukhei gives Mark such a sweet, fond look that Mark’s embarrassment dissipates almost instantly. He whispers a _‘baby’_ , before he leans forward and kisses Mark’s lips. It’s just a small, chaste peck but it’s exactly what Mark needed. 

“Puppy, are you sure you’re ready for that? There’s literally no rush,” Jongin assures him, voice gentle and soothing. He rubs Mark’s hips, gaze searching for any kind of hesitation on the younger’s face.

“I’m sure. I’ve wanted this for so long, but we never had the opportunity… or the space.” 

“Fuck, you’re right. We really need to figure out our dorm arrangements for next semester,” Yukhei pipes in.

“Maybe we could get an apartment together,” Mark says, already excited at the prospect of the three of them living together.

“Yeah, yeah… sure. But right now, can we like, maybe, focus?” Jongin chastises but his tone is playful. Yukhei laughs loudly and heartily, nodding. 

Jongin presses the front of his body against Mark’s side for the first time and Mark feels his half-hard cock against his thigh. It works to bring his mind back to the present moment fully.

“Okay, first let’s free this bad boy, shall we?” Yukhei says while Jongin rolls his eyes and Mark blushes furiously. 

Yukhei moves to straddle Mark’s thighs, kneeling on the bed as he uses both hands to pull Mark’s underwear down. He makes a whole show out of it, and he knows it’s mostly for Jongin but Mark secretly loves it. He loves being on display like this. It’s something he never thought he’d be into, but here he is, growing more and more aroused with the fact that he’s bare like this for both of his boyfriends to see.

Mark’s cock lies against his stomach, fully hard and dripping pre-cum, while Mark helps Yukhei get his underwear the rest of the way down. It gets caught on Mark’s left ankle and Mark needs a couple of kicks for it to fall to the floor.

“Hmm, I love your cock, did you know that, Mark?” Yukhei comments, already clambering further to the foot of the bed and bending down so his face is close to Mark’s dick.

Mark’s too entranced by the view of Yukhei’s pretty mouth so close to his erection to really say anything.

“Let me help you with that, baby,” Jongin says when Yukhei gets a hold of Mark’s hips. Jongin sits up so he can hold the base of Mark’s dick and guide it to Yukhei’s parted lips. He presses the tip against Yukhei’s plump bottom lip and Mark’s breath gets caught in his throat.

Jongin’s grip is firm, palm warm around Mark’s length and for a second Mark fears he’ll come just like that: with Jongin’s hand around his dick. But Yukhei finally wraps his lips around Mark’s cockhead, giving it a couple of good, hard sucks that have Mark’s eyes rolling to the back of his head from pleasure.

“Good boy,” Jongin whispers and Yukhei clearly takes that as encouragement because in the next second he’s taking Mark further into his mouth, establishing a rhythm as he starts to bob his head up and down. “Does it feel good? Are you gonna come soon?”

“Y-yes, fuck… Sorry,” Mark utters incoherently.

“Shh, don’t apologize, baby,” Jongin says, and then he does something Mark’s not expecting at all. He holds up two fingers in front of Mark’s lips and his voice assumes that low, assertive tone he’s used only a few times after that night at the frat party. “Suck it.”

Mark feels something as hot as molten lava curl up low in his stomach at the two simple words. He immediately takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them lewdly. He makes as much noise as he can, matching the noises Yukhei’s making as he continues sucking Mark off.

“Fuck,” Mark moans around Jongin’s fingers when Yukhei takes him fully. Jongin’s hand is gone, replaced by Yukhei’s mouth. Mark feels the head graze Yukhei’s throat and that feeling alone almost gets him to tip over the edge.

“That’s enough,” Jongin says and Mark expects him to pull his fingers out but realizes soon enough that he’s speaking to Yukhei. Mark almost whines when Yukhei lets go of his cock with a loud, lewd pop.

His view is partially obscured by Jongin but he can see the way his cock is all coated in Yukhei’s spit, glistening under the lights. Yukhei straightens up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looks so satisfied, like an actual puppy who just did a trick and made his owner happy. 

“I’m gonna get the lube,” Yukhei says, scrambling to his feet and walking towards one of their suitcases. 

“I have such good puppies,” Jongin says, catching Mark’s attention. Then he gently slides his fingers off Mark’s mouth. “Spread your legs for me,” he commands.

Mark does as he’s told, bending his knees and spreading his legs. Jongin positions himself in between Mark’s legs and for the first time that night, Mark has a full view of Jongin’s naked body; the ripples of his muscles as he moves this way and that; the way his sun-kissed skin looks like bronze and gold at the same time under the light. 

He doesn’t say anything before he reaches down and spreads Mark’s ass cheeks, pressing the tip of a spit-slick finger against Mark’s rim. It doesn’t startle Mark though, since he’s watching Jongin’s every move. It does make him jerk slightly, but he soon wills himself to stay still. Jongin rubs circles around Mark’s hole, taking his time; his gaze locked with Mark’s.

“How long since you’ve had a cock inside you?” Jongin asks.

“A year, maybe?” Mark answers, unsure. Might be even longer than that.

“We gotta prep you well, then,” following these words, he presses the tip of his finger against Mark’s entrance and Mark tenses up instantly. But Jongin doesn’t press any further, instead withdrawing his hand completely.

“Baby, you need to relax.”

“I’m trying,” Mark replies

“Xuxi and I will help you. We’ll be gentle, I promise.”

As if summoned, Yukhei shows up again. He hands the small bottle of lube to Jongin before he circles the bed. Mark feels the dip of the mattress once Yukhei settles next to him. He asks Mark to sit up which he does, allowing Yukhei to sit behind Mark who leans back against Yukhei’s broad chest. 

Having Yukhei there, arms wrapped around his middle and giving Mark’s shoulder soft kisses really helps to relax him further. Jongin seems to notice the shift in Mark’s nerves because he’s soon pressing a lubed up finger against Mark’s rim. This time Mark doesn’t tense up, instead spreading his legs further apart and lifting his hips up from the bed slightly in a clear signal for Jongin to go ahead.

There are soft kisses trailed down his inner thighs before Jongin thrusts a digit inside Mark, slowly and carefully. “You okay?” Jongin checks and Mark nods. It stings a bit as Jongin pushes the first finger all the way in, but Mark isn’t that bothered since he’s being so gentle and patient with it. It also helps a lot that Yukhei keeps touching and kissing him in all the right places.

Jongin takes his time prepping Mark, getting him all stretched out and loose. It starts to feel really good by the time he’s worked two fingers inside. He starts scissoring Mark, fingers brushing very close to that sweet spot. Mark is sensitive, though. He hasn’t had any butt action in a while and he knows he’ll come very soon. He isn’t sure that he can take a third finger and be able to hold out for more than a couple of minutes.

“I-I think I’m ready,” Mark mumbles, straining to get the words out with the way Jongin is crooking his fingers inside of him.

This time Jongin doesn’t double check. He pumps his fingers into Mark’s hole a few more times, going deeper with each thrust, and brushing Mark’s prostate. It gets Mark so much closer to coming it’s embarrassing. He tries to hide his blush behind his hands and earns a light chuckle from Yukhei.

“What are you being so cute for?” Yukhei whispers next to Mark’s ears. It only helps to make Mark blush further.

Once Jongin’s fingers are gone, Mark feels weirdly empty. Involuntarily, he brings his knees together, only to have Jongin spread them apart again once he’s done getting rid of his own underwear. He kneels between Mark’s legs and asks for Mark’s help rolling the condom onto his fully hard cock. Mark doesn’t hesitate, sitting up just enough to be able to do what Jongin’s asking, planting a shy little kiss on the tip of Jongin’s erection afterwards.

Jongin ruffles Mark’s hair, then tells him to lie back down. Mark makes himself comfortable against Yukhei’s chest and raises his hips slightly from the bed, spreading his legs just a little further apart. 

“Jongin, please, just fuck me,” he breathes out.

Jongin leans forward, plants a sweet kiss on each of Mark’s collar bones before he aligns his cock with Mark’s entrance, teasingly rubbing the tip against Mark’s rim.

“Let’s see how well you take me, puppy,” Jongin says before he slides down in a single, smooth thrust, burying himself up to the hilt inside Mark. Behind him, Yukhei pushes Mark’s head slightly down so he can kiss softly down the nape of his neck, one of his hands on Mark’s hip massaging it gently. All of it really helps take Mark’s mind out of the faint discomfort of having something bigger than his or Jongin’s fingers inside of him after so long.

“You okay there, puppy?” Jongin asks, cupping Mark’s cheek with the hand that’s not gripping mark’s side.

“Yes, I’m fine. Feels so good,” Mark mumbles, not really thinking about what he’s saying. 

Rationality clearly left him the moment Jongin thrusted into him.

“That’s great. You’re doing so well. I’m going to move now, ok?” Jongin caresses the side of Mark’s face as Mark leans into the touch and nods.

Mark had completely forgotten how it feels to be fucked, because he lets out the loudest moan once Jongin finally pulls back only to slam into him again. The rhythm is slow and gentle as if Jongin wants Mark to adjust but also to feel every single thrust. Jongin’s taking his sweet time wrecking Mark and he really can’t complain.

Jongin rolls his hips once while buried halfway inside Mark and Mark completely loses it, back arching. Incoherent words spill from his mouth as Jongin picks up a faster pace. Mark ends up with his legs thrown over Jongin’s shoulder, practically bent in half as he’s sandwiched between Jongin and Yukhei and he secretly thanks cheer for how flexible he is. 

Mark can feel Yukhei’s hard cock digging into his back every time Jongin pushes into him, suddenly wishing he could feel it in his mouth instead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…I’m really close,” Mark says right after Jongin’s cock brushes his prostate and he feels that familiar hot curl in the pit of his stomach.

Jongin smiles and leans in to kiss Mark’s parted lips. Mark welcomes Jongin’s tongue into his mouth, sucking on it and moaning around it. Jongin starts going deeper, harder but slower, as if he wants to draw Mark away from the edge, making it last longer.

“Shit, I’m gonna come like this,” Yukhei says and that catches both Jongin and Mark’s attention. They stop kissing to look at Yukhei who’s been watching their kiss with hooded, lustful eyes.

“Baby, we didn’t forget about you. Come here,” Jongin brings Yukhei in for a sloppy kiss, full of tongue and teeth and Mark needs to crane his neck just so he doesn’t miss the show.

The three of them end up kissing for a few minutes after Yukhei brings Mark into the kiss, guiding him with a hand on his neck.

“I want to suck Xuxi off,” Mark says once they end the kiss, watching as Jongin licks his own reddened lips. He’s still inside, just not moving. Mark clenches around him just to hear Jongin moan low and curse under his breath. Jongin gives Mark’s ass a resounding slap.

“Get on all fours, puppy, come on,” Jongin orders, letting Mark’s legs down and slipping his cock out, lube trickling down his ass.

Mark does as he’s told, getting on his hands and knees, facing Yukhei who’s kneeling on the bed now, full erection right in front of Mark’s face. Behind him, Jongin is kneading Mark’s ass, massaging his cheeks. “You have such a nice ass, Mark. It’s small but so cute,” he praises and Mark groans in embarrassment, hanging his head down between his arms so Yukhei won’t see the flush of his cheeks.

“You look so pretty like this, Mark. I can’t believe we waited so long to do this,” Yukhei says, tilting Mark’s face up with a hand on his chin. 

“Shut up,” Mark says and Yukhei and Jongin both laugh. Mark rolls his eyes at his two boyfriends. “Will you guys hurry up and fuck me already? I’m getting impatient.”

Jongin clicks his tongue. “Such a bratty little puppy. I should punish you,” Jongin says and gives Mark’s ass two good slaps on each cheek before he spreads them apart with a hand and slams into Mark without warning.

“Ah, _fucking hell_ ,” Mark curses loudly, his entire body pushed forward by the force of Jongin’s thrusts.

“Come on, Yukhei, give Mark his treat,” Jongin tells Yukhei while he continues to drive into Mark, picking up a rhythm.

“Open up for me, baby,” Yukhei says, tracing Mark’s jaw with the pad of his thumb.

Mark wastes no time, relaxing his jaw and letting Yukhei press the tip of his cock to the flat of Mark’s tongue. The familiar taste invades Mark’s mouth and he swirls his tongue around the head a couple of times before giving it a good, hard suck that has Yukhei sighing in pleasure.

“God, you’re really the best at this, aren’t you?” Yukhei comments, looking down at Mark as the latter looks up. They lock eyes, Yukhei licks his own lips then slips his cock further inside the warmth of Mark’s mouth.

It was never even part of Mark’s wildest dreams to be fucked and filled from both ends like this, but he knows if it had ever been, fantasy could never compare to reality. 

Jongin picks up a faster pace, alternating between shallow thrusts and deeper ones, so close to hitting that sweet spot, Mark keeps backing up against Jongin, meeting his thrusts. 

Meanwhile, Yukhei’s using Mark’s mouth, fucking into him at the same pace as Jongin. It’s a wonder that they both can be in sync like this when Mark feels like he can barely keep himself from collapsing on the bed. Thankfully Jongin is holding him up with his hands on Mark’s hips; fingers digging into Mark’s flesh.

“God, Mark you feel so good. So tight,” Jongin says and Mark involuntarily clenches around him again, causing a moan to escape his lips. “So, so good to me.”

At a particularly well-aimed stroke from Jongin, Mark moans around Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei digs his fingers into Mark’s hair and pulls him forward, getting more of his cock inside Mark's mouth. Mark bobs his head, taking as much of Yukhei as he can, getting his jaw to relax further so he presses the flat of his tongue to the underside of Yukhei’s cock, just the way he knows will get Yukhei closer to spilling.

“Ah, fuck Mark,” Yukhei curses, snapping his hips forward until his cockhead hits the back of Mark’s throat. Mark almost gags but is able to relax his throat enough to accommodate Yukhei. He’s done this so many times it’s become almost reflex. After a few seconds Yukhei pulls out completely, letting Mark go.

“You okay?” Yukhei asks, stroking Mark’s hair. Mark ignores the tears threatening to spill from his eyes and just says ‘yes’, voice coming out hoarser than he expected. Then he reaches for Yukhei’s cock, wrapping a hand around it and giving it a few good licks from base to head, then focusing on Yukhei’s balls for a while.

“Want you to fuck my mouth now. Come down my throat,” Mark says, letting go of Yukhei’s dick, bracing himself with both hands flat on the mattress again, looking up at Yukhei with his best puppy eyes on.

“Fuck, Mark. You’ll be the death of me, I swear…”

Mark hears Jongin’s chuckle from behind him right before Yukhei drives into his mouth again. Mark’s more used to the stretch now so it’s easy to take Yukhei entirely. He lets any possible tension go and just loosens up his throat fully, lips stretched as wide as they can go. Yukhei does what he always does when he’s about to fuck Mark’s throat: he places a kiss on the top of Mark’s head, then grabs a fistful of his hair and starts pistoning his hips fast and hard; little grunts punctuating every thrust.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin curses and starts to slam into Mark, matching Yukhei’s pace. He hauls Mark’s hips up a little with an arm around Mark’s waist until he finds the perfect angle to hit deep inside Mark. 

Mark’s eyes roll back in his head with the first brushes against his prostate. After that he can barely hold himself up with the way Jongin keeps aiming at it over and over again, causing Mark to see stars behind his eyelids. It’s too much too fast, and he knows he won’t be able to last more than a few seconds. Yukhei keeps fucking into his mouth steadily while Jongin matches Yukhei’s rhythm perfectly, not missing a single beat.

Mark tries to reach for his cock, but he can’t hold himself up on only one hand anymore. He whines low in his throat and thankfully Jongin does exactly what Mark needs him to, reaching between Mark’s legs and wrapping his hand around Mark’s dick. He smears the pre-cum gathered on the tip and uses it to fist Mark’s cock. It takes half a dozen strokes of Jongin’s wrist for Mark to climax. 

He comes with Jongin’s cockpressing against that bundle of nerves inside of him and Yukhei’s lodged in the back of Mark’s throat. Mark doesn’t think he’s ever come this hard before. Feels like it’s never-ending. 

Thick ropes of cum squirt from his dick to land on the bed sheets as he does his best to hold himself up. He’s barely coming down from it when Yukhei spills into his mouth without warning. Hot white jizz slides down Mark’s throat easily. He swallows every last drop, moaning and whining unabashedly: the sounds mixing with Yukhei’s blissed out grunts and reverberating across the room.

Yukhei slides his dick out, massaging Mark’s jaw. He sits on the bed cross-legged and kisses Mark’s lips softly. Mark can barely register what’s happening, can only feel the drag of Jongin’s cock inside of him as the other continues pounding into him, seeking his own release.

“Too… much…,” Mark manages to say and Yukhei plants a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Shh, hold on to me, come on, baby,” Yukhei says and guides Mark’s hands to his shoulders. 

Instead of bracing himself with a hand on each of Yukhei’s shoulders, Mark just wraps his arms around Yukhei’s neck, burying his face into it. “You’re doing so well, puppy, just a little more… Jongin is almost there,” Yukhei whispers sweetly, lips grazing Mark’s ear.

“I’m gonna… think I’m gonna-- _ah,_ come again,” Mark says loud enough for both men to hear him over the sound of skin slapping against skin and Jongin’s harsh panting.

“Fuck, puppy, really? You think you can come for us one more time?” Jongin asks, voice sounding strained. Mark can tell he’s close. 

“Y-yeah… I don’t know. I just---,” Mark knows he isn’t making any sense so he decides to shut up and just _feel._

Jongin finishes balls-deep into Mark, a long-drawn out moan filling the air as he orgasms; collapsing chest to back against Mark; hips faltering as he rides it out. Mark’s pretty sure he’s had a dry orgasm while Jongin still fucked into him, but he was too spent to make sense of it. 

Once he’s caught his breath again, Jongin slips out of Mark, rolling out the condom, tying it up with a little knot and tossing it into the trashcan next to the bed. Mark is already curled up against Yukhei, body slotted into the broader man’s. It’s up to Jongin to run into the bathroom for a washcloth to clean the three of them up and after he’s done he settles with the other two in bed, spooning Mark from behind.

“Love you,” Mark hears Jongin say right before he falls into a deep slumber.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


The next morning Mark wakes up to sunlight shining across his face. He groans, rolling onto his other side and burrowing closer to Jongin who’s still fast asleep. His stomach grumbles and he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep, but he decides to bask in the comfort and calmness of the morning before he absolutely _has_ to get the day started.

By his side, Yukhei stirs, an arm circling Mark’s mid-section and pulling Mark closer to him as if the latter weighs nothing. Mark lets himself be embraced, sighs contentedly when Yukhei’s hot breath ghosts over Mark’s skin. He lets his eyes flutter closed again, ignoring his belly’s protests. Just a few more minutes…

That’s how most mornings start during their short vacation. It’s a dream-like week that Mark will never forget. 

They spend most of the days on the beach: sunbathing, swimming and playing volleyball or beach tennis. In the evenings, they either go out for dinner or make something quick out of whatever there is in their fridge. 

On some nights they fuck before bed, on others they are too tired for anything more than a quick blowjob in the shower. One morning, Mark woke both of his boyfriends up by sucking them off until they came all over his face and chest and then he let Yukhei fuck him in the shower.

Mark feels like this trip was everything he needed to clear any doubts he had about their relationship. If it feels right and if it makes him feel good, then it can’t be bad. The three of them love and care for each other and they have a great time together. There can’t be anything wrong about their relationship. Maybe it’s unconventional and it’d be hard to explain to his parents he has two boyfriends, but he will worry about all that when the time comes.

For now, he only wants to enjoy the time he has with Jongin and Yukhei, and this special thing the three of them have.

“How do y’all look so sexy in the morning?” Yukhei asks, walking into the room.

Mark lets his eyes stray from the book he’s reading, looking over his shoulder at Yukhei. He’s standing there by the bed in nothing but his boxer briefs, fresh out of the shower, drying his hair with what looks like Mark’s towel.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Mark replies, eyeing Yukhei up and down: his toned body, the ripples of his muscles as he moves this way and that; the perfect ridges of his abs that Mark loves to brush kisses across.

Jongin’s taking a nap right next to Mark on the bed, hand carelessly thrown over Mark’s ass. He was completely naked when Mark flopped down next to him earlier, but Mark covered his privates with a sheet. After all, he was there to catch up on some reading and naked Jongin is always a powerful distraction.

“How was the beach?” Mark asks, placing his book down on the bedside table. He carefully takes Jongin’s hand away from his butt and places it on the bed so he can sit up and look at Yukhei.

“It was nice. The water was really warm,” Yukhei answers, sitting on the bed by Mark’s feet.

“Is that mine?” Mark reaches for the towel draped over Yukhei’s shoulder and tugs on one end of it.

Yukhei looks down then shrugs, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Gross.” Mark scrunches up his nose for effect and Yukhei pokes him right between the eyes with his index. Mark yelps, batting his boyfriend’s hand away.

“You’re dripping all over the bed,” Mark says before sighing and pushing himself up to a kneeling position. Yukhei doesn’t even flinch when Mark scoots closer until he’s behind Yukhei and slides the towel off Yukhei’s shoulders.. “You’re just a big baby, aren’t you?”

“Mm, yes, I am. Your big baby,” Yukhei answers, closing his eyes as Mark gently towels his hair, making sure he dries behind Yukhei’s ears as well. 

“You just love it when I do things for you,” Mark states and Yukhei agrees with a hum. “Grab the comb from the drawer over there, Xuxi, will you?”

Yukhei leans forward and to the side just enough so he can reach for the drawer on the little bedside table. _Oh the perks of being six feet tall_ , Mark thinks. He trades the towel for the comb and starts combing Yukhei’s hair back, getting rid of a few little knots here and there.

“Did you use enough conditioner? All that salt in the water is not good for your hair,” Mark says.

“Next time, you can wash my hair. _”_

Mark rolls his eyes and doesn’t even bother answering, instead focusing on the task at hand.

By the time he’s finished, Jongin has woken up from his nap and is just laying there quietly, caressing Mark’s ankle absentmindedly. He comments on how adorable Mark and Yukhei are with their little domestic shenanigans and Mark and Yukhei both blush.

It’s hard to say how they ended up tangled up in bed.

Mark and Jongin are making out hotly and messily while Yukhei kisses his way down Mark’s spine, a finger teasing Mark’s rim, making Mark rock back against Yukhei’s finger trying to get him to do more than just tease.

Jongin licks the roof of Mark’s mouth and he moans wantonly into the other man’s mouth. Jongin slides a hand down Mark’s chest, finds one of his nipples and pinches it, earning a gasp from Mark. _More,_ he says without words, throwing a leg over Jongin’s hips and pulling them against his own. Their already half-hard cocks brush and Jongin exhales while Mark whimpers.

Yukhei finally works up a spit-coated finger into Mark, right when Mark stops kissing Jongin and cranes his neck so he can capture Yukhei’s lips with his own. Jongin’s mouth finds Mark’s other nipple and he circles his tongue around the sensitive nub. Mark’s entire body feels like a furnace. It’s like all of his weak spots are being stimulated at once and he doesn’t know how to concentrate on one single thing. It’s overwhelming but in a delicious way.

Pumping two fingers in and out of Mark, Yukhei pushes himself up slightly but doesn’t stop kissing Mark. On the contrary, their kiss deepens as he twists his fingers inside of Mark, stretching him open with practiced ease.

“Ah, shit, right there,” Mark lets out once Yukhei grazes his prostate. He does it again a couple times while Mark bucks his hips to meet Yukhei’s movements, and then he slips the fingers out. “Why?” Mark whines incoherently. It’s the best he can do right now. Jongin’s mouth and fingers are still teasing him, tongue finding its way down Mark’s navel, circling the tip around it.

“We actually have something planned, right babe?” Yukhei says to Jongin, who agrees before lying back against the pillows.

Mark doesn’t have the chance to feel neglected for much long, because soon Jongin is holding him by the wrist and saying “Come ride my face,” in that sexy little nonchalant voice of his, straight face and all, like what he said didn’t just give Mark whiplash.

“Come here,” Jongin tugs on Mark’s wrist gently before letting go and allowing Mark to straddle him backwards, ass right on Jongin’s face.

“Beautiful. God. I love your ass, Mark,” Jongin praises as he holds Mark’s cheeks in his palms, digging his fingers into it. Mark wiggles out of instinct and earns a good, open-handed smack on the right side of his ass.

Mark can’t remember ever getting his ass eaten this good. Jongin is amazing at it. He starts slow, taking his time getting Mark’s rim proper wet and slick, then he thrusts the tip in and Mark feels like he can come just from that. His cock throbs and his toes curl at the foreign sensation. It’s been a while since anyone did this to him. It also doesn’t help that Yukhei’s right there watching each one of Mark’s reactions pass across his face. He’s been lazily stroking Jongin’s cock, but his undivided attention is on Mark and the way he’s losing it by getting tongue-fucked by Jongin.

Mark lets out a shaky breath once Jongin gets his tongue all the way in; the tip of his nose pressed against the skin right above Mark’s hole and then he starts up a good rhythm, alternating between slow, hard sucks against Mark’s hole and just thrusting his tongue in and out. Mark can’t make sense of all of it, pleasure running hot in his veins as he nears the edge. He’s sure he’s about to come when Jongin stops completely, tongue replaced by two of his fingers.

“Aw, fuck, Jongin… Please. You’re gonna kill me,” Mark cries out, spreading his knees a little farther apart and reaching back to spread his own ass cheeks so Jongin doesn’t have to do it.

At some point, Yukhei had started to suck Jongin off, so Jongin’s movements have become a little more erratic but he still manages to work three fingers intoMark and is now fucking him open.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m so close. I can’t--,” Mark says and that causes Jongin to halt completely. 

“You can’t come until I say so. Be a good boy for me, ok?” Jongin tells Mark, the words followed by a gasp. Mark doesn’t even need to look to know it’s because of Yukhei. He gives amazing head and Mark knows for a fact that if it was him in Jongin’s position he would have been reduced to a useless mass of limbs, just laying there and having Yukhei suck his dick dry.

“I’ll try,” Mark finally replies and for that he’s rewarded. Jongin goes back to fingering him, and at the same time he starts to lick into Mark as well. “Oh my...,. F-fuck, _fffuck._ ” 

“Xuxi, that’s enough,” Jongin says and Mark hears a loud pop indicating Yukhei released Jongin’s dick. Mark can’t open his eyes, he’s too lost in the sensations. But then, Jongin pulls his fingers out, leaving Mark’s hole empty and gaping.

“I wish you could see yourself, Mark. You look so gorgeous. Your greedy little hole is twitching just for me, baby boy,” Jongin says, hot breath fanning over Mark’s sensitive hole and Mark flushes a deep red, not only from embarrassment but from arousal.

“Can I see?” Yukhei’s voice is a little deeper, little raspier from taking Jongin into his mouth earlier.

Yukhei is looking at Mark when he asks the question and Mark could’ve said no, but he’s past the point of caring so he nods, turning around and settling on Jongin’s lap now, facing Jongin and with his ass on display for Yukhei to take a good look at. Mark makes sure he arches his back and sticks out his butt proudly, reaching back around to spread his asscheeks.

“Oh, shit. Look at you, Mark. God, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Yukhei says, his eyes fixed on Mark’s asshole, pink and glistening and so ready to take a cock. Or two.

“Do you think you can take us both, puppy?” Jongin asks and Mark lowers his eyes to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“Both at the same time?” Mark can’t help but let the surprise show on his face.

“Yeah. Have you tried it before?”

“N-no. I don’t know if I can, but I wanna try.” 

Anticipation builds in Mark’s chest as the prospect of having Jongin _and_ Yukhei inside him. He’s had one fuck him after the other before - yes, they’ve been making the most of their vacation -, but to have them both fuck him at the same time is a wild, wild thought. 

“I love you, puppy,” Jongin says, pulling Mark down for a kiss. Their lips brush tenderly for a moment, before Mark slips his tongue into Jongin’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Let me do the honours,” Yukhei whispers. Mark can barely react — too distracted by Jongin kissing him — when a few minutes later, Jongin’s cock enters him. Yukhei guides Mark’s hips down until Jongin is fully sheathed inside him and then Mark allows himself to feel the stretch of Jongin’s dick. He girates his hips swiftly, testing it out. There’s no sting, no discomfort. Apparently he’s been fucked so many times in the past week he’s just perpetually loose and ready to go

“Move, puppy,” Jongin says, biting down on Mark’s lower lip afterwards.

At the words, Mark immediately braces his knees on the bed, pulling himself up and then dropping halfway down again. He slowly builds a pace on Jongin’s cock, riding him like he’s done about half a dozen times before. It feels as good as always, but slightly better with the promise of what’s to come.

Mark braces his hands on Jongin’s shoulder as Jongin starts to snap his hips up to meet Mark’s movements. Mark makes sure to not touch his own cock or else he would come faster than he could moan Jongin’s name. 

“Ok, I think we’re ready to try this, right?” Jongin says voice coming out a little strained from both the exertion of fucking up into Mark and the arousal. 

Mark slows down gradually until his hips come to a full stop. Then he pushes himself up and forward, letting Jongin’s dick slide out of him to rest heavily on his stomach. Yukhei rolls a condom onto his own dick, then lubes both his dick and Jongin’s, before aligning himself behind Mark, straddling Jongin’s thighs.

Mark focuses on Jongin trailing soft kisses along his jaw and stroking the hairs on his nape to try to calm his nerves a bit. Yes, he’s excited but he’s also a little anxious since he’s never tried this before and neither of his boyfriends are exactly small. Mark dares to sneak a peek behind him, a whimper escaping him at the way Yukhei is holding both his and Jongin’s cock in his hand, fisting them lazily.

“Relax, baby,” Yukhei tells Mark, rubbing circles with his free hand on the small of Mark’s back. 

Both tips press against Mark’s opening as he braces himself. The first stretch is scary, as the heads breach Mark’s hole. It feels impossibly tight and Mark finds himself holding his breath until Jongin whispers, “Breathe, Mark. It’s fine, you can do this. You’re doing so well, look at you. You’re the best boy.”

The words married with the way Yukhei and Jongin are being so gentle and caring, really help Mark relax. He inhales and exhales slowly and deeply. It comes out a little shaky but it’s the best he can do right now. Jongin plants a kiss on Mark’s shoulder as both cocks slide in, all the extra lube Yukhei used and the condoms making it way easier. It does sting a bit but nothing too uncomfortable.

Mark has never felt this full before and when they finally start to move, thrusting in and out of him, every drag of their cocks against Mark’s inner walls feel like tiny sparks of pleasure traveling all the way to his groin. He’s so painfully hard because it feels just too fucking good. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. 

Jongin, under Mark, has the most blissed out look on his face Mark’s ever seen; his eyes are tightly shut, his full lips parted as breathy little moans constantly escape him.Mark wants to kiss him, swallow down all his moans but he can’t even bring himself to do anything but try to hold himself up as he’s plowed open by the two thick cocks inside him. Mark trembles and curses and whines and moans and feels like he’s dying the most glorious death the deeper they fuck into him.

“Oh, shit. _Fuck,_ ” Mark pants once they find his prostate and Jongin snaps his hips up in tandem with Yukhei to hit that over and over again and completely wreck Mark. There’s no way he can hold back any longer. He clenches around his boyfriend’s cock and Jongin moans Mark’s name loud.

“Shit, Mark, you feel so fucking tight,” Yukhei mutters and that just spurs Mark on. He rotates his hips, slamming up and down into their cocks harder and faster, getting the both of them balls-deep into him, and finally when Mark thinks he’s going to explode, Yukhei comes, hips stuttering for a few seconds then coming to a halt. 

Mark’s stops too and waits for Yukhei to ride it out, come down from his high then pull out so he can ride Jongin’s cock again. 

It doesn’t take long until he and Jongin come, almost at the same time. Mark explodes in his own hand, cum dribbling down his fingers with Jongin still lazily thrusting into him, riding out his own climax.

Mark feels completely fucked out as he collapses against Jongin’s chest, breathing raggedly. He mumbles incoherent things against Jongin’s skin while the latter holds Mark tight.

“You did so well, Mark. It felt so good. Thank you, puppy,” Jongin’s words are sweet and comforting, warming Mark’s heart and soul. 

Yukhei joins them on the bed after he runs downstairs to grab them a couple bottles of water. He gives each of them a peck on the lips and hands them the bottles. Mark finishes half of one, then hands it to Yukhei who chugs down the rest of it. Jongin takes a few sips of his, then puts it to the side.

“That really was fucking incredible!” Yukhei sighs happily, tucking his hands behind his head as he relaxes against the pillows.

“You are getting addicted to my ass, both of you,” Mark jokes, laughing at the way Jongin’s eyes widen at his words. “What? It’s true!”

“He’s right, babe. It _is_ true,” Yukhei agrees.

“Well, there are worse things to be addicted to, for sure,” Jongin shrugs and gives Mark’s ass a playful smack.

Mark yelps and covers his ass with his hand, rubbing the spot. Then he pouts just to earn a kiss. 

The rest of the day and part of the evening they spend in bed, until they’re prompted by their empty bellies to go get dinner. Two large pizzas and a few bottles of diet coke later, they’re ready for bed. 

Yukhei asks to be Mark’s little spoon that night, which Mark finds adorable, so Mark ends up as Yukhei’s big spoon and Jongin’s little spoon. It’s the perfect set up, and the perfect ending to an amazing day and an even more amazing trip.

  
  


♡♡♡

  
  


The sun is setting in the horizon by the time they make it back to the city. Mark and Yukhei both express their confusion when Jongin drives past their dorms, but Jongin is tight-lipped, not letting them know where they’re going.

“It’s a surprise!” He says for possibly the twentieth time.

“I hate surprises,” Yukhei sulks, crossing his arms.

“That’s a lie. You love surprises, puppy,” Jongin retorts and Yukhei huffs. Mark is really curious but he realizes there’s no point in keeping asking Jongin when it’s clear he won’t budge so he decides to wait and see what this is all about.

They park in front of what looks like a newly-built four-store apartment complex with exposed brick walls, large windows and even a tiny balcony facing the side street.

“Oh my god,” Yukhei shrieks, stepping out of the car. Mark and Jongin follow, the latter with a smirk on his lips. 

“What? What’s happening?” Mark asks, still thoroughly confused.

“Baby, you didn’t!” Yukhei exclaims, running to Jongin’s side and almost taking him to the ground.

“I sure did,” Jongin says, fishing in his pockets and retrieving a set of keys. There are three brand-new copies of what looks like the same keys and one larger one.

It finally dawns on Mark. His first instinct is to deny it though. This probably isn’t it. It couldn’t be, right? It’s too good to be true.

It isn’t until Yukhei vocalizes it that Mark allows himself to let the information truly sink in and make a home in his mind and heart.

“You got us our own place. For the three of us to live together. I’m so happy!” Yukhei keeps rambling on and on and Jongin’s sporting the widest smile Mark has ever seen. As for Mark, he’s still standing there, transfixed, staring at the building.

“Let’s go up and check it out, yeah?”

Jongin drapes an arm around Mark’s shoulder as they go inside through the double doors and towards the elevator. Jongin takes the opportunity to give each of them a key and Mark holds it in his palm, feeling the weight of it.

He never really thought this was what destiny had in store for him the day he stepped into the gym and met Jongin and Yukhei. That’s the way it turned out, though and Mark ended up finding himself a new home. He has cheer, his squad and his wonderful boyfriends. All of it is unexpected and different and exciting, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He closes his hand around the key and looks up at his boyfriends who are animatedly chatting about who gets to decorate each room. He hugs Yukhei from behind, standing on his tiptoes so he can rest his chin on Yukhei’s shoulder.

“I get dibs on our bedroom!” Mark pipes in.

“Oh, hell no,” both Yukhei and Jongin reply in unison as Mark’s laugh fills the small elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> you can also find me on:  
> ~ [twitter](http://twitter.com/kunsorbit)  
> ~ [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/wowkwans)


End file.
